Beyblade Metal Makers
by TheAwesomeFantasticStriker6000
Summary: This is after the great battle between the Legendary Bladers and Nemesis. It is a year after, and it is discovered, that Nemesis will return even stronger. Yuki and his friends compete in the World Championships to track down and find the Legendary and Arias Bladers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade, but it would be awesome if I did.

(A/N This is my second fanfiction series ever. I watched the Beyblade Metal Fury Saga. It was an outrage that Masamune Kadoya wasn't a legendary blader. So, I decided to make him stronger than even the legendary bladers. This fanfiction may be about 20 Chapters, give or take. The story will make sense in the prologue.)

Chapter 1-Striker Reborn

Prologue-One day, in the ancient times, A star fragment fell upon King Hades. He put it in his bey, and became corrupted with power. The 5 legendary bladers stopped the reign of Nemesis by combining their forces. To make the legendary beys, King Hades relied on the bey maker, Arias. He placed the star fragments into the legendary beys. What wasn't mentioned, was that a comet struck the Earth along with the Star Fragments. Arias kept them. He divided them into three pieces. He gave them to his three apprentices, who helped the blacksmith make beys. To one, he gave the power of the Horn of Light. To the other, he gave the power to soar into space and harness it's power. To the last, he gave the power to control Sound Waves. They kept these beys with pride. But one day, Arias turned evil. He had been corrupted by the power of Nemesis also. Together, they created Arias Nemesis. The apprentices, along with the legendary bladers stood together, to finally defeat this great evil.

Masamune Kadoya was his name. That was during the World Championships. He beat Yu Tendo, and became Japan's second representative. At that time, he was one of the best. Then, he started to fall behind. He lost to King, but made a new friend and Chris. He was not a legendary blader, and did little to help in the fight against Nemesis. He and his Blitz Striker were no longer the very best.

Then, it happened. Yuki was looking through his microscope, when he saw a comet split into three pieces and separate. "The Arias Bladers" said Yuki, "Oh no. Arias Nemesis. I have to warn Gingka." Yuki ran off to find Gingka. He would have to gather up all of the legendary bladers, and find the Arias Bladers.

Masamune was walking to the Dungeon Gym early in the morning. He heard a noise behind him. He decided to ignore it. He heard it coming closer, and turned around. He saw a comet heading right for him. Out of instinct, Masamune shot his bey at it. It seemed to absorb the comet. It returned to Masamune. It looked different. It had changed. "From now on" Masamune said, "This Bey will be Light Striker, the number 1 Bey in the world."

Masamune arrived at the dungeon gym. "Alright" Coach Stone said, "Now that Masamune's here let's start sparing. Masamune and King. You're up." Masamune and King went to the stadium. "3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!" shouted everyone. "Go now, Light Striker" shouted Masamune. "Light Striker" said King, "Don't you mean, Blitz Striker?" "Nope" replied Masamune. Striker and Variares clashed. Striker delt a mighty blow to Variares. "Striker, Special Move Lightning Sword Flash" screamed Masamune. Striker hit Variares at one point, knocking it back. It started to wobble. "Aaah" was King's response. He had never had so much fun before. He was never pushed this far. King's hair went from blue to white. "Variares, use Reverse Rotation" said King. Variares spun counter clockwise now. Striker hit Variares again and again. The blasts were intense. King had never remembered Masamune to be this strong, and when did Striker turn white. "Striker, switch to Barrage Mode" said Masamune. Striker dealt a barrage of blows to Variares. If this kept up, King would lose. "Strker, switch to Light Mode" said Masamune. When did Striker have two modes? "Variares, Special Move King of Thundersword" King said. "Striker, use Lightning Ignition Blast" said Masamune. The blast was intense. The crowd looked on. Variares had stopped spinning. Masamune's Light Striker was still spinning. "How is this possible" said King. "Just this morning, a comet hit my Striker, and gave it the strength it has now. It will be the Number 1 Bey. Don't forget it" said Masamune. "Good job, Masamune. You bested even me, so you should be proud, but the next time, I'll win." said King. "Thanks King. I'll be ready for you" was Masamune's reply.

Just then, Toby came in. "Masamune, Gingka wants to talk to you" he said. Masamune went onto the computer. "Long time, no see buddy" Gingka said. "Hey" said Masamune. King walked into the room. "Hey King" said Yuki, "I have some important news. Three pieces of a comet have fallen down to Earth. It's very urgent, and I'll explain later, but I need you to gather all of the legendary bladers. Okay." "Okay" was King's response. "Hey Yuki" said Masamune, "Did you say comet?" "Yes" replied Yuki. "That's funny, because a comet hit my Blitz Striker, and turned it into Light Striker" Masamune said. "What" Yuki said, "So that means, that you are an Arias Blader." "A what" asked Masamune. "An Arias Blader" Yuki replied, "A blader to help in the fight against Arias Nemesis." "Wow" said Gingka, "Masamune's an Arias Blader." "Guys, did you here about the second world tournament that was about to commence. You have to win three other tournaments, in order to qualify for the world tournaments. Gingka, Yu, Tsubasa, and I have to win two tournaments, being that we won the first World Tournament. King and I are entering the Tag Team Tournament, and then, Destroyer Dome, and Beyster Island. You should try Destroyer Dome first. It's a lot less bladers to deal with." "We be there in two days" screamed Gingka. With that, Masamune turned off the webcast.

Masamune, Toby, and Zeo were waiting at the airport. The plane finally landed, and ran towards Masamune. "When do we register?" asked Gingka. "I registered you alrady" said Masamune, "The registration battles start in an hour, so while we're waiting, how about a quick Bey Batte?" "You're on" was Gingka's response. They found a place in the street. "3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" shouted Masamune and Gingka. "Go Cosmic Pegasus" Gingka said. "Not so fast" said Masamune, "Striker, attack Pegasus head on." Striker clashed with Pegasus. Striker knocked Pegasus back. "What" said Gingka, "When you said that Striker was stronger, you really meant it. Pegasus Smash Mode." Pegasus changed modes and withstood Striker's attack. Striker changed to Barrage Mode. "Have you forgotten that Striker can change modes also" asked Masamune. Striker hit Pegasus with a barrage of attacks. None of them seemed to be affecting Pegasus. "Pegasus, Upper Mode" Gingka said. Striker kept hitting Pegasus, but kept getting knocked back. Striker stopped. Pegasus charged at Striker, but missed. He tried again and again. He kept missing. "Pegasus, Final Mode" said Gingka. "Striker, Light Mode" Masamune said. "What" was Gingka's response. Pegasus and Striker charged. They were equally matched. Then, the beys went back to their owners' hands. "It would be a waste" said Masamune. "I agree" said Gingka.

2 hours later, and Gingka and Masamune both qualified for Destroyer Dome, along with Toby, Zeo, King, Yuki, and Kenta. Gingka, Masamune, Jigsaw, Kenta, and Sophie and Wales were in Block A. There would only be six bladers in the semi-finals, and four bladers in the finals. Their match was just about to start. Everyone got in the Destroyer Dome. "3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" yelled all of the bladers. Cosmic Pegasus and Flash Sagittario moved as a unit. Striker went for Ionis. He hit it and sent it flying. "Hmph" said Jigsaw, "You are all insignificant, except for Gingka. He's the only true blader in this competition." "What" said Masamune, "I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face, Jigsaw. Striker, hit Ionis with all the power that we have." Striker hit Ionis, but was sent flying instead. "What" said Masamune. "Gingka" said Madoka, "Ionis has a performance tip that gives him Stamina, Defense, and very great attack power." "Hmph. My Exiled Ionis will blow every blader away" said Jigsaw. "Exiled Ionis" asked Masamune. "Yes" Jigsaw said, "My bey has evolved beyond in any other bey. With this bey, I am invincible. Now, Ionis, Satellite Bursting Crush." Ionis used this deadly move, taking out Sophie and Wales. "Aaah" was Kenta's response when he saw Sagittario. It had stopped spinning also. "Kenta" said Masamune, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that I'll get back at Ionis for you." "Thanks Masamune" said Kenta. "Let's work together" said Gingka. "Right" replied Masamune, "Special Move Lightning Sword Flash." Striker hit Ionis with immense force knocking it back. Pegasus hit Ionis also. "Pegasus, Smash Mode" Gingka said. Ionis and Pegasus clashed with immense force. "Light Striker, use Light Mode" said Masamune. "Pegasus, use Final Mode" Gingka said. "Special Move, Satellite Bursting Crush" said Jigsaw. "Pegasus, Special Move, Cosmic Tornado" said Gingka. "Striker, Special Move, Lightning Ignition Blast" said Masamune. The blast was intense. Ionis fell to the bottom of the stadium. Pegasus and Striker were the last Beys spinning. "Folks. Masamune Kadoya and Gingka Hagane are the two finalists who are competing in the finals of the Destroyer Dome," announced the DJ, "And, for the next round, the six lucky competitors are Toby, Zeo, King, Yuki, Damian, and Kyoya!" "Kyoya" said Gingka, "Kyoya's in this tournament too. Not to mention, Damian Hart." "This competition just went from hard to worse" Masamune said.

(A/N I hope that you enjoyed the cliffhanger I put in the story. The World Championships probably won't start until my 7th Chapter. Write all your reviews about my awesome fanfiction.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(This is Chapter 2 of my Awesome Fanfiction. This chapter will consist of the Block B semi-finals, and the Final Four Battle.)

Chapter 2-Destroyer Dome Conclusion

Masamune and Gingka walked up to Yuki and the others. "I never knew that Kyoya was in this tournament" said Gingka. "Don't forget about Damian Hart" said Zeo. "What's so important about Damian Hart" asked Yuki. "It's complicated" said Masamune. "Gingka and the others have a history with that tyrant. We hadn't even knonw you two years ago" said Madoka. "Do you mean" said Yuki, "That he was part of that Spiral Force situation?" Madoka nodded her head yes. "Anyway" said King, "My match is about to start, and I don't want you to miss it." "Be careful" said Masamune, "Damian is not a force to be reckoned with." "I can take him" King said with a smile.

"Now folks. Let's get ready. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" the DJ screamed. Toby, Zeo, and King stayed as a unit. Kyoya wanted to take out Damian quickly. "Anubius" said Yuki, "Charge Kerbecs now!" Anubius hit Kerbecs. It didn't seem to be doing anything. "Hmph" was Damian's response. Kerbecs went into the ceiling and came back down, hitting Anubius. "Aaah" said Yuki. His bey had stopped spinning. "Yuki" said Madoka. Fang Leone hit Kerbecs. The blast sent Kerbecs, but Damian didn't seem worried. Kerbecs stopped, and stood its ground against Leone's flurry of attacks. "What" said Kyoya, "How can you withstand these attacks?" "Kerbecs is a defense and offense type now" said Madoka. "What" said Gingka. "Kerbecs had a rubber fusion wheel and performance tip" said Madoka. "Hmph. Variares hit Kerbecs now" said King. Damian smiled. "Kerbecs, now" said Damian. Kerbecs hit Variares again and again. Now, the bey was wobbling. "Variares, Reverse Rotation" said King. "No. That won't help you at all" said Damian, "Time to finish it." Then, Spiral Fox and Spiral Lyra attacked Kerbecs from both sides. "We don't think so" said Toby. Damian just laughed even harder. "Kerbecs, Hades Chains Whiplash Explosion" said Damian. The blast was intense. Spiral Fox and Spiral Lyra had both stopped spinning. "Aaah" said Zeo. King's hair turned white. "Aaah" King said, "I don't know who you are buddy, but I won't let you pick on my friends like that, Variares." "Wow" said Masamune, "King's really giving it his all, and when did Damian get so strong?" "I don't know" said Gingka. Variares clashed again and again with Kerbecs. "I'm done warming up now. Let the fun really begin" Damian said. Kerbecs sent both Leone and Variares flying. "I'll finish it" Damian said, "Hades Chains Whiplash Explosion!" Variares had stopped spinning. Leone was wobbling, but it was still spinning. "I'm surprised that you survived that" Damian said, "Time to finish you for good, in the next round." "Keep dreaming, buddy. The only one that I want to face is Gingka. Anyone else, is irrelevant" Kyoya said. "The four finalists are Masamune, Gingka, Kyoya, and Damian. Who will win Destroyer Dome" the DJ said.

"Folks, we are at the final round. Masamune, Kyoya, Gingka, and Damian are the finalists. Now, let's get started. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" the DJ shouted. "Leone" Kyoya screamed. "Pegasus" Gingka said. Pegasus and Leone were heading right for each other, when Striker hit them, knocking them both back. "What are you doing, Masamune" Gingka demanded. "We were allies in the A Block" said Masamune, "And I thank you for that, but now it's every man for himself, and I choose to attack Pegasus." "Fine then, Masamune. Let's finish off Damian and then we can have our battle. Is that okay with you Kyoya" asked Gingka. "Hmph" Kyoya replied, "Let's just get this over with. Leone, King Lion Crushing Fang." Leone unleashed the powerful move. It hit Kerbecs, but didn't even affect it. "Special Move, King Lion Roaring Cyclone" said Kyoya. This attack hit Kerbecs, but Damian only smiled. "Hmph" he said, "The Kerbecs you saw during the last tournament was a fluke. Kerbecs has a new power that is ten times stronger. Now, Hades Chains Whiplash Explosion!" Kerbecs unleashed the deadly attack. Pegasus, Leone, and Striker were all wobbling now. "Striker, Lightning Sword Flash" Masamune yelled. This move also hit Kerbecs. "Impossible" Masamune said, "No effect at all." "Time to finish this" Damian said. Pegasus hit Kerbecs. They clashed again and again. Strikercame from behind to assist Pegasus. The Beys were both sent flying. Leone hit Kerbecs, and was sent flying also. "Pegasus, Final Mode" said Gingka. "Striker, Light Mode, now" said Masamune. "Special Move Time" they both said. "Striker, Lightning Ignition Blast" said Masamune. "Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado" said Gingka. "Leone, use King Lion Crushing Fang" Kyoya said. "That won't stop me" said Damian, "Kerbecs, Special Move, Hades Chains Whiplash Explosion!" The four Beys unleashed their power. When, the smoke cleared up, Pegasus and Leone had stopped spinning. Striker was still in th match. "How did you survive that" Damian asked. "When I released my special move, Striker moved out of the way just in time to avoid your attack" Masamune said. "Hmph" Damian said, "You're better than I thought. Kerbecs hit Striker!" Kerbecs went to hit Striker. It missed. It kept on missing. "Striker will dodge all of your attacks. Switch to Barrage Mode" Masamune said. Kerbecs went to Striker but stopped, when Striker attempted to dodge. "Now Kerbecs, Hades Chains Whiplash Explosion" Damian said. Striker didn't have time to dodge the attack. It had stopped spinning. "Now, that I have finished my third tournament, I'll enter the World Tournament, to prove that I am the strongest" Damian said. "No" Masamune said, "It won't go like this in the Tournament. You here me!" "Folks" the DJ said, "The winner is Damian Hart, which means he gets his third badge, which proves he won three tournaments." "We have to be ready at all costs" Yuki said, "We'll just keep entering Tournaments, until we qualify for Japan." "Agreed" Gingka said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N The Tag Tournament is a name only. The actual writing about the tournament will be short. I hope you like it.)

Chapter 3-The Tag Tournament

"Kyoya" screamed Benkai as he ran to Kyoya, "I heard about your loss. It's outrageous, but I came to tell you about the Tag Tournament. It's going to be held in China. If you and your partner make it to the remaining ten, it will be a 10 blader match. The last blader standing wins the competition for not only themselves, but their partner also." "Then it's decided" said Masamune, "King and I will win that tournament together." "Right" King replied. "Not so fast" Gingka said, "Yuki and I are winning the tournament." "In your dreams" said Benkai, "Kyoya and I will win, so we can qualify for the World Tournament." "Guys" screamed Madoka, "I just dicovered something. Chris and Dynamis are representing Team Desert Blaze with Gasur. Also, Tsubasa, Yu, and Tithi are representing the Indian Team." "What" Masamune and Gingka both screamed. "Hmph" King said, "Masamune and I will blow them away when we become Japan's representatives." "I also just discovered that Gingka only has to win one more tournament, because he won Battle Bladers and the World Tournament" said Madoka, "Battle Bladers will be held in three days." "Well, this is where we part ways" Zeo said. "Huh, why" Masamune asked. "You guys are going to the Tag Team Tournament, so we decided to go to Battle Bladers" Toby said. "The World Tournament will start soon, and we need the tournaments to be as easy as possible, so see ya" Zeo said. The two bladers ran off to catch the plane to Japan. "China, here we come" Gingka said.

"Folks" the DJ said, "The tag team tournament is simple. Just make it to the final 10 and win. We have a lot of teams today. We have Bao and Aguma, the winners of our last tournament. We also have Gingka Hagane and Yuki Mizusawa, the runner ups of the last tournament. We have Kyoya Tategami and Benkai Hanawa, our 3rd place competitors in our last tournament. We have King and Masamune Kadoya, the winner and runner up of Destoyer Dome. We have Dashan Wang and Chi-yun Li.

"The last remaining 10 bladers are Gingka, Yuki, Bao, Aguma, Masamune, King, Kyoya, Benkei, Dashan, and Chi-yun. The last remaining blader of this ten on ten wins. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" the crowd cried. "Hades Crown" Bao said, "Attack Dashan's Rock Zurafa with Flash Attack." "You fell right for our trap" Dashan said. "Special Move" Chi-yun and Dashan said, "Heavens Supreme Destruction Bomb!" The blast was intense. Dark Bull, and Hades Crown stopped spinning. "No" Bao said. "Scythe Kronos" Aguma said, "Heaven and Earth Strike." "If I don't, no one will" Masamune said, "Striker, Lightning Sword Flash" Striker and Kronos met with fury. "Leone" Kyoya said, "King Lion Crushing Fang!" The blast was intense. Lacerta and Zurafa were out. The only remaining beys were Pegasus, Anubius, Striker, Variares, Kronos, and Leone. "Folks, there has been a slight change" the DJ said, "Since we're low ontime for the World Tournament, the last two teams remaining automatically qualify for the World Tournament." "Leone, use King Lion Crushing Fang" said Kyoya. "Striker, Lightning Ignition Blast" said Masamune. "Variares, KIng of Thundersword" King said. "Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado" Gingka said.n"Anubius, Brave Impact" Yuki said. "Kronos, use Heaven and Earth Strike" Aguma said. "Waaah" everyone screamed. There was a big explosion. The only two Beys spinning were Pegasus and Variares. "The winners are King, Masamune, Gingka, and Yuki" the DJ said.

1 week later-

"Well we did it" Masamune said, "We made it!" "Guys" Madoka said, "Remember how I said Yu, Tsubasa, and Tithi are representing India. Well, so is Zeo. He's their substitute. Toby's also the Substitute for Team Desert Blaze. Aguma, Chi-yun and Dashan are representing China, with Bao as the Substitute. Kyoya and King are representing Africa. Benkei is the substitute." "Oh man" Gingka said, "I can't wait." "Yeah" Kenta said, "With you, me, Masamune, and Yuki as the sub,we'll be unstoppable." "You got that right" Masamune said. "Guys, our first match is with Team Excaibur, so be careful. Kenta, I'm pretty sure that you can handle Klaus, so you'll be going against him tomorrow. Gingka, Team Excalibur will be using Julian for the second match, and I know that you can handle it. Masamune, you'll be going against Wales, if Kenta or Gingka loses" said Madoka. "Right" Masamune responded. "Right" said Kenta and Gingka. "Guys, remember what this is all about" Yuki said, "We need to find the other two Arias Bladers, in order to defeat Arias Nemesis." "We didn't forget" Gingka said.

The next Day-

"Let's get this party on the road. Team Gan Gan Galaxy vs. Team Excalinur. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" shouted the DJ. "Capricorn, use Claw of the Storm" Klaus said. "Sagittario, up into the air. Use Diving Arrow now" Kenta said. The two Special Moves clashed, but nothing seemed to be affecting Capricorn or Sagittario. "Capricorn, use Steel Darkness" Klaus said. "Aaah" Kenta said, "No, Sagittario!" Capricorn hit Sagittario again and again. The Beys clashed, but Sagittario was only sent flying. "Kenta" Madoka said, "Capricorn has a Stronger Defense. If you keep hitting it, Sagittario will lose all of its power." Capricorn hit Sagittario again. "Wow" Masamune said, "It would be very embarrassing to lose our first match in our representative country." "How could you think about that right now" Madoka asked. Capricorn kept on hitting Sagittario again and again. Sagittario was no match for this strong Bey. "Keep on going Klaus" Wales said. "Capricorn use Claw of the Storm" said Klaus. Capricorn sent Sagittario flying into the air. "Now, Sagittario, use Diving Arrow" Kenta said. "Capricorn, use Steel Darkness" Klaus said. Both of their Blader Spirits were all fired up. Capricorn and Sagittario clashed on more time. The smoke cleared up. "Folks" the DJ said, "The winner is Klaus. The first match goes to team Excalibur." "Aw man" Kenta said. "Kenta" Gingka said, "You did great out there." "No I didn't. I lost" Kenta said. "Don't worry about it" Masamune said, "Even the best of us have lost. That just means you have to train even harder to become the best. Take it from me." "Thanks Masamune" Kenta said, "Now what do you say,we prepare Gingka for the upcoming match." "Ok" Gingka said.

"3, 2, 1. Let it rip" Gingka, Kenta, and Masamune shouted. Sagittario hit Pegasus along with Striker. "Pegasus, Smash Mode" Gingka said. Pegasus knocked Sagittario back and clashed with Striker. Neither Bey would budge, until Pegasus knocked Striker into the air. Striker landed on the ground very hard. Pegasus went to hit Striker, but missed. It tried again and again, but kept on missing, until Striker vanished. "Behind you" Masamune yelled. Striker hit Pegasus with mighty force, but was pushed back. "Sagittario, use Diving Arrow" Kenta said. The explosion was fierce, and Striker and Sagittario were wobbling. "You're definitely ready" Kenta said. "Julian, here I come" Gingka said, "Now, who wants to go against me next? How about you, Yuki?" "Okay" Yuki said. He had been watching the whole time. "Let it Rip" the bladers cried. The had to be prepared, at all costs.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade

(A/N This is my fourth Chapter. Hope you enjoy it. In this chapter, you will see who the second Arias Blader is.)

Chapter 4-The Shocking Truth

"Folks" the DJ said, "This is the second match between Team Excalibur and Team Gan Gan Galaxy." Gingka stepped onto the podium. "I'm ready for you this time, Julian" Gingka said. "That's too bad" Jack said, "Because he's not one of the representatives. I am. Poor Julian never got to win three Tournaments before me." "What" Gingka said. "Let's get this show on the road folks. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" the DJ yelled. Gingka and Jack launched their Beys. Befall and Pegasus clashed. "Befall, use Befall the Ripper" Jack said. "Pegasus, use Cosmic Tornado" Gingka said. The Beys clashed. In the end, Pegasus stood on top. "I lost" Jack said. "That was too easy" Gingka remarked. "Folks, Gingka beat Jack in one of the quickest and most shameful defeats ever, so the winner is Team Gan Gan Galaxy. The next match will be a tag team match" the DJ said. "Alright, so Kenta and Gingka already went, so Masamune and Yuki, you're up" Madoka said.

"Folks, it will be a tag match between Sophie and Wales against Masamune and Yuki. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" the DJ yelled. Masamune and Yuki would have to use serious teamwork in order to beat Sophie and Wales. "Anubius, use Brave Impact" Yuki said. Anubius released this powerful move and missed. "Cetus, use Grand Malestrom" Sophie said. "Striker, Lightning Sword Flash" Masamune said. The moves made contact, but didn't seem to affect any of the Beys. "Use Grand Deucalion" Sophie and Wales cried. "Yuki" Masamune said, "We need to combine special moves." "Right" Yuki said, "Brave," "Lightning Ignition Blast" Masamune said. "Attack" Yuki yelled. The combo Special Moves clashed. "Waah" Masamune and Yuki cried. Striker, Blue Cetus, and White Cetus had stopped spinning. Anubius was the last Bey still spinning. "The winner is Yuki and Masamune. Team Gan Gan Galaxy advances to the next round folks" the DJ. The crowd cheered. "Great job, Yuki, Masamune" Kenta.

"Guys, come here" Madoka said, "Team Chandora is going against Team Wang Hu Zang." "Ok" Gingka said. They rushed to the tv. "Folks" the DJ said, "It's Team Chandora vs. Team Wang Hu Zang. First up, is Aguma vs. Tithi." "I won't lose to you a second time" Aguma said. "You're too sour" Tithi said, "You should have more fun Beyblading." "Never mind" Aguma said, walking up to the stadium. "Alright folks" the DJ said, "Let's get this show on the road. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip!" "Go, Death Quetzalcoatl" Tithi said. "Scythe Kronos" Aguma said, "Use Great Ring of Destruction." The Special Move clashed with Quetzalcoatl. It didn't affect the Bey at all. "Wow, Aguma. You've really gotten stronger" Tithi said, "But, so have I. Use Ishstar Impact." The attack hit Kronos. The Bey couldn't take much more of this. "Kronos, Exploding Fist" Aguma said, "Waah" The attack hit Quetzalcoatl also. Now, the Bey was wobbling. "No way" Tithi said. "Kronos will finish it off. Use Iron Wall Fist" Aguma said. The Special Move hit Quetzalcoatl also. "One more hit and I'm finished" Tithi said, "Now, use Ascent Spark." "Kronos, use Heaven and Earth Strike" Aguma. "Waah" the Bladers cried. The smoke cleared up. Quetzalcoatl was the last Bey spinning. "No" Aguma said, "I lost." "Thanks for the great battle" Tithi said, "Maybe, you'll win the next time." "Folks" the DJ said, "Team Chandora has won the first round. Next round, will be Tsubasa, the winner of the last World Tournament, against Dashan Wang." "Wow" Gingka said, "I don't know who to cheer for." "I think that Tsubasa will win" said Masamune. "Whoever it is" Kenta said, "It's sure to be a great battle."

"Now, it will be Tsubasa vs Dashan. Who will win" the DJ said. "I wish the best of luck to you my friend" Dashan said. "Same for you" Tsubasa said, "But my Space Eagle will win." "Space Eagle" Masamune said. "Could it be" said Yuki. "Alright Folks" the DJ said. "3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" the crowd cheered. "Eagle, use Metal Wing Smash" said Tsubasa. The attack hit Rock Zurafa. "Zurafa, Strong Arm Flash" Dashan said. Eagle was wobbling now. "Keep it going" Dashan said, "Solid Iron Wall." "Eagle, attack" Tsubasa said. It was knocked back. "No, I refuse to lose" Tsubasa said, "Eagle, Shining Tornado Buster." The blast hit Zurafa knocking it back. "Hmph" Dashan said, "Special Move, Strong Arm Barrage" The move hit Eagle. "Eagle, use Reverse Rotation" Tsubasa said. "What" Yuki said, "It can rotate left and right. No way. Guys, I think that Tsubasa is an Arias Blader." "What" Gingka said. "In the legends, it said that Arias gave one of his apprentices the power to soar into space and harness its power" Yuki said. "Amazing" said Madoka. Eagle was no longer wobbling. "I won't lose" Tsubasa said, "I will be on top of the world once more." "Wow folks. Eagle can now use reverse rotations. This battle has become really serious all of a sudden" the DJ said. "One more time should do it" Dashan said, "Special Move, Strong Arm Barrage." "Eagle, Spacial Aerial Barrage" Tsubasa said. The barrage attacks met with a fury. The Beys looked evenly matched. "Waah" Tsubasa and Dashan criied. Zurafa had stopped spinning. "Folks" the DJ said, "Tsubasa has brought victory to Team Chandora. Wang Hu Zang has been eliminated from the Tournament." "Wow" Gingka said, "Tsubasa is the Blader of Space. Amazing." "When we meet again, it will be a great battle" Masamune said. "Right" Kenta said, "Here we come Team Chandora." "Who will we be facing next" Masamune asked. "Team Wild Fang" Madoka said. "King" Masamune said. "Kyoya" Gingka said. "We'll train" Kenta said, "So we can be ready." "Right" Yuki said.

(A/N I hope you like that Tsubasa is an Arias Blader. That's for the Tsubasa fans. The third Arias Blader probably won't appear until the 10th Chapter. Get ready for the next action-packed Chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N It's going to be Team Gan Gan Galaxy vs Team Wild Fang. It's going to be awesome. I assure you.)

Chapter 5-The Epic Struggle

"Alright, guys" Madoka said, "I got the order that Team Wild Fang will compete. First up, will be King, so Masamune will go first also." "Right" said Masamune. "Next, is Kyoya, so Gingka will be going second" said Madoka. "Okay" Gingka said. "Nile will be going third" Madoka said, "So, Yuki can go against him, that is, if we don't win the first match." "Yes" Yuki said. "And last" said Madoka, "Is Benkei, so that's where Kenta will come in." "I won't let you down" Kenta said, "We can't let it end here. Let's keep on training. Right guys?" "Right" said Gingka.

"Folks, here we go" the DJ said, "It's Masamune vs King in the fist match. Here we have King from Team Wild Fang. Here we also have Masamune from Team Gan Gan Galaxy." "King" Masamune yelled. "Masamune" King yelled. "Only one of us can win" they both said. "No holding back, right" Masamune said. "Right" King responded. "Folks, let's get this show on the road. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" the DJ yelled. Variares and Striker headed for each other. "Don't lose, Variares" King said. "Striker, Lightning Sword Flash" Masamune cried. "Masamune is already started using Special Moves. This is an intense battle already" the DJ said. "Wow" Yuki said, "They are really showing all their power." The Special Move hit Variares. "No way" Masamune said. "Waah" King said. His hair had turned white. The move didn't affect Variares at all. "Woah" Kenta said. "Show me your true force" King said. "The Special Move didn't affect Variares at all" said the DJ. "Striker, Barrage Mode" Masamune said. Striker hit Variares with a barrage of attacks. It sent Variares flying. "Use King of Thundersword" King said. The blast sent Striker flying also. "Let's finish it" Masamune said, "Flash of Lightning." "Variares, no" King said. Variares was now wobbling. "Use reverse rotation" King said. Variares was no longer wobbling. "I can't lose" Masamune said, "No, not at all." "Variares, now" King said. The two Beys clashed. Striker was losing the head on clashes. "Masamune, you can do it" Gingka said, "Use your fiery Bey spirit." "Your right, Gingka" Masamune said, "Use Light Mode." "Special Move, Variares, King of Thundersword" King yelled. "Striker, Lightning Ignition Blast" Masamune yelled. The two special moves clashed. The blast was intense. The two Bladers were on the floor, bruised and hurt. Masamune and King struggled to get up. "Variares" screamed King. "Striker" screamed Masamune. "Who will win, Kyoya" Benkei asked. "In the end, whoever has the best Bey spirit would win" responded Kyoya. "Who do you think will win" Hikaru asked. "It's hard to tell" Ryo said, "They are both very strong Bladers." The Beys went towards each other, but stopped spinning. Masamune and King both collapsed. "Oh no" Gingka said. "King" Nile screamed. Nile went to King. He helped him up and took him to the Team room. Gingka helped Masamune up and took him to their Team room. "It was a tie, folks" yelled the DJ, "In the end, it was a tie. I couldn't believe my eyes. In the next round, it will be Kyoya vs Gingka. Who will win?"

"Oh man, Masamune" Kenta yelled. "He's in pretty bad shape" said Yuki. "No" Gingka said, "We can't let it end here. I have to win the next battle, for Masamune." "Do your best out there" Madoka said, "We can't afford to lose."

"No way" Benkei said, "I can't believe King didn't win." "Hmph" Kyoya said, "No matter, I'll just win the next match." "Do your best out there" Nile said.

"Folks, let's get this show on the road. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" the DJ yelled. "Go, Pegasus" Gingka sbreamed. "Leone, King Lion Crushing Fang" Kyoya exclaimed. "The battle is already off to a rough start as Kyoya is already using a Special Moves" said the DJ. "Woah" Kenta said, "They're already using their full power." The blast was intesnse. Pegasus was still spinning. "Pegasus, Smash Mode" Gingka said. The two Beys clashed. Pegasus was sent back again and again. "Gingka, be careful" yelled Madoka. The Beys clashed again and again. "Leone" Kyoya yelled. "Pegasus, Upper Mode" Gingka said. Pegasus sent Leone flying. It hit Leone again and again. "Gingka" Kyoya screamed, "I've been waiting for this." "So have I Kyoya" Gingka said. "Kyoya and Pegasus just keep on clashing" the DJ exclaimed. "Pegasus, Final Mode" Gingka yelled. "B-b-b-bull" yelled Benkei, "No way. Kyoya can't lose now!" "Gingka has a Bey that changes mode, so that makes it hard to beat, but don't count Kyoya out yet" Nile said. Masamune woke up. He looked at the tv. "Gingka, you must win" he said. Leone and Pegasus clashed again and again. Neither Beys would budge. "Both Beys are tied in strength" said the DJ. "Leone, King Lion Crushing Fang" Kyoya yelled. "Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado" Gingka cried. "Who will win" Yuki asked. "It's hard to tell" said Madoka, "These two have been rivals for a long time. They improved at an accelerated pace." The Special Moves made contact. "You must win, my son" said Ryo. The smoke cleared up. Pegasus and Leone had stopped spinning. Gingka and Kyoya were knocked out. "No way, folks" said the DJ, "It is another tie. That just means that there will have to be three more matches." "Gingka" Kenta yelled. He ran to him, and took him to the Team room. Benkei did the same for Kyoya. "Next up, will be Nile and Yuki" yelled the DJ. "I'll win for our team" Nile said.

"We have Nile from Team Wild Fang vs Yuki from Team Gan Gan Galaxy" said the DJ, "It is the battle of the ages." Yuki and Nile walked up to the podium. "I can't lose to you" Yuki said. "Hmph" Nile said. "3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" the crowd yelled. "Horuseus, Vulcan Cannon" Nile said. "Aaah" Yuki said. The attacks hit Anubius and sent it flying. "Horuseus, now" yelled Nile, "The light is fully charged. Mystic Zone." "Anubius, Brave Attack" said Yuki. "Folks, they Bladers are already using their Special Moves" said the DJ. "Waah" Yuki cried. The smoke cleared up. Anubius had stopped spinning. "Folks, the winner is Nile" said the DJ. "I lost" Yuki said, falling to the floor, "I failed." "It's alright" Madoka said. "Great job" Benkei said. "Time for the next match to commence. It's Benkei vs Kenta. Who will win" asked the DJ. "It's a close match" said Hikaru, "It's not looking good for Team Gan Gan Galaxy." "They won't lose. Believe me" Ryo said.

"It's time to see the next match. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" the DJ said. Dark Bull and Flash Sagittario headed for each other. Sagittario knocked Bull back. "I don't have time for this" Kenta said, "Diving Arrow!" The attack hit Bull causing much damage. Bull was now wobbling. Sagittario hit Bull one more time. Bull stopped spinning. "What" Benkei yelled. "Folks, Kenta won in one of the shortest battles ever" the DJ said. "Grea job" Yuki said. "Who will go on for the next round" Hikaru asked. "They'll decide who they want to use for the Tag Match" said Ryo.

"Folks, I guess it will be Kenta and Yuki against Nile and Benkei" the DJ said. "Not so fast" Masamune said. He and Gingka ran up to the podium, as did Kyoya and King. "We'll be competing" King said with a smile. "Kyoya, King, you're way too weak" Nile said. "Butt out" King said. "Alright then, folks. It will be King and Kyoya against Masamune and Gingka" said the DJ. "Gingka is mine" Kyoya said. "Fine by me" King said. "No, they're all still to weak" Madoka said. "It's too late now" Kenta said. "3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" shouted the crowd. "We not finished, yet, Masamune" King said. "I was just about to say the same thing" responded Masamune. "It looks like Variares and Striker are about to clash" said the DJ, "But wait, Pegasus and Leone are heading straight for each other also." "Leone, King Lion" Kyoya said, "Aaah!" "Folks, Kyoya is still weak from the previous battles. They all are weakened" the DJ exclaimed. Striker switched to Barrage Mode. Striker hit Variares with repeated attacks. This flurry made Variares start to wobble. "Director, who do you think will win" Hikaru asked. "The Blader most determined" Ryo said. "Gingka" Masamune said, "We need to work together in order to win." "You're right" Gingka said, "Time to combine Special Moves." "Masamune, don't you dare forget about me" King yelled. "We need to work together, King" Kyoya said, "We'll combine Special Moves also." "Okay" King said, "King of" "King Lion Crushing Fang" Kyoya said. "Thundersword" King yelled. "Cosmic" said Gingka said. "Lightning Ignition Blast" Masamune said. "Tornado" Gingka said. "Waah" the Bladers yelled. The blast was intense. The smoke cleared. Variares, Pegasus, and Leone had stopped spinning. "Such strong Bladers, who lost" the DJ said, "But Striker is the last Bey standing." "We won" Masamune said. "You've bested me again, Masamune" King said. "Next time, Gingka" said Kyoya. After saying that, the two Bladers walked away. "Kyoya" Benkei said running after him. "Great job, Masamune, Gingka" Madoka said. "You guys did great out there" said Kenta. They walked to their Team room. "Guys, I've just recieved some news" Madoka said, "Representing Team Starbreaker is Damian, Cycnus, and Herschel. Johannes is the Substitute." "What" Gingka said. "Oh no" said Yuki.

(A/N I hope that you enjoyed the cliffhanger. I think that this might be the best Metal Saga Season ever. Write your reviews.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N This Chapter will be about Team Gan Gan Galaxy's battle with the Nemesis Seekers outside of Battle.)

Chapter 6-Nemesis Seekers Clash

"Wow" Masamune said. "The Nemesis Seekers will be hunting the Arias Bladers. That means they will be hunting Tsubasa and Masamune for their power" Yuki said. "I'm not scared" Masamune said, "I can take them. Anyway, I hungry. You guys coming?" "You got it" Gingka said. Masamune and Gingka walked out. "Hello" Johannes said. "Aaah" Yuki screamed, "What do you want?" "Oh, just to see the Arias Blader of Legend" Cycnus answered. "Let it Rip" shouted Yuki and Kenta. "Let it Rip" shouted Herschel, Keyser, Cycnus, and Johannes. "Let it Rip" shouted Gingka and Masamune. Striker went to hit Lynx. Lynx gained length and Striker missed. It kept on missing. "Striker, Uppercut" said Masamune. Striker jumped up and hit Lynx. "Aaah" was Johannes' response. "Striker, Flash of. Aaah" screamed Masamune. He was still too weak to battle. Lynx knocked Striker back. "Now that we've separated you, you're finished" Johannes said. Masamune realized what had happened. The Nemesis Seekers had separated all four of them. "Virgo" yelled Chao Xin. Cycnus had Gingka right where he wanted him. "Zurafa" yelled Dashan. The Nemesis Seekers retreated.

"It's a good thing that you guys came when you did" said Madoka, "Masamune and Gingka are still too weak to fight." "Hmph" said Masamune, "I could've taken him." "You have to be more careful" Kenta said. "Guys, we have an announcement from the Director" said Madoka. "Hello guys" Hikaru said, "We know which team you will be going against next. It's Team Lovushka, but the members are Aleksei, Jigsaw, and Ryuto. First up, is Jigsaw. Next up, is Ryuto. Last, is Aleksei." "Be careful guys. This team has three strong Bladers" said Ryo. "Okay" Kenta said, "We'll train until then." "We'll be ready" Masamune said.

"Folks, it's Team Lovushka vs Team Gan Gan Galaxy. It's Masamune vs Jigsaw" the DJ yelled. "Hmph" Jigsaw said, "The reason that you won the last time was because it was two against one." "You're so full of yourself" said Masamune. "No more chit-chat folks. Let's get this show on the road. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip." screamed the DJ. Ionis and Striker charged each other. Striker was knocked back. Striker switched to Barrage Mode. It hit Ionis with a barrage of attacks. Striker switched to Power Mode "Ionis" Jigsaw said. Ionis disappeared. "Wow, folks. These two Bladers are off to a good start. It seems that Ionis has disappeared, just like in the Destroyer Dome" yelled the DJ. "If I can't see the Bey, I'll just blast it out of the stadium" said Masamune, "Special Move, Flash of Lightning." Striker flew into the air and released its deadly move. Ionis was now visible. It had also stopped spinning. "Folks, it's a done deal. The winner of the first match is Masamune Kadoya. The first match goes to Team Gan Gan Galaxy" yelled the DJ. "No way" Jigsaw said.

"Next up, is Gingka Hagane vs Ryuto" the DJ said. "Good luck to you, Ryuto" Gingka said, walking up the podium. "Same goes for you" Ryuto said. "Enough talk" yelled the DJ. "3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" yelled the crowd. "Go, Omega Dragonis" said and Dragonis clashed. Pegasus knocked Dragonis back. "Pegasus, Smash Mode" yelled Gingka. "The battle is off to a good start, as Pegasus and Dragonis clash. Either blader can win" said the DJ. "Go, Pegasus" said Gingka. Pegasus knocked Dragonis backed. "Pegasus, Barrage Mode" yelled Gingka. Dragonis also changed modes. "I think that you have forgotten that Dragonis can change modes also" said Ryuto, "Special Move, Hammer Bolt!" "Pegasus, Final Drive Mode" Gingka said, "Special Move, Cosmic Tornado!" The blast was intense. In the end, Dragonis had stopped spinning. "It's a done deal. Both Bladers used their Special Moves and Pegasus was the last Bey standing" the DJ yelled. "Great job" Kenta said.

"Guys, look what's on the tv" Yuki yelled, "It's Team Chandora vs Team Desert Blaze." The Bladers rushed to the tv. "Folks, the first two matches were between Tithi and Chris. Tithi was the winner. Next, was Toby and Zeo. Toby was the winner. Now, it's Tsubasa vs Dynamis" said the DJ. "3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" the crowd cried. "Space Eagle" cried Tsubasa. "Jade Jupiter" cried Dynamis. Jupiter and Eagle clashed. "Folks" the DJ cried, "This battle is off to a rough start as Eagle and Jupiter clash!" "They're evenly matched" said Masamune. "What do you mean" asked Madoka. "Tsubasa and Dynamis are both strong bladers"Gingka said, "We don't know who might win." "Special Move, Grand Lightning" Dynamis yelled. The blast was truely intense. Eagle was wobbling. Jupiter went to finish it, but Eagle stood its ground. "I won't lose" Tsubasa said. Eagle used Reverse Rotation. "Folks, it seemed as though Jupiter had Eagle on the run, but Eagle used Reverse Rotation and turned the tables" yelled the DJ. "I bear the power of Space. I won't lose" Tsubasa said. Dynamis recognized this. He looked at Tsubasa and saw his ancestor from ancient times. "It seems" Dynamis said, "That you are the Arias Blader of the Light." "What" Tsubasa cried. "It was foretold that Nemesis would become even stronger, and three Arias Bladers would stop it. You are one of them" Dynamis. "That's why the comet hit my Bey" cried Tsubasa, "But I can't lose here, not now. Special Move Spacial Aerial Barrage!" "Jupiter, Grand Lightning" Dynamis yelled. "It seems that both Bladers have called their Special Moves. Who will be victorious" said the DJ. The two Special Moves made contact. In the end, Eagle was victorious. "Moving on, is Team Chandora" yelled the DJ. "Dynamis lost" Gingka said. "Tsubasa is one strong Blader" Kenta said. "You guys better prepare" said Madoka, "Because you're going against them next." "What" said all of the Bladers.

"Everything is prepared, Master" said Johannes. "Perfect" a shadowy figure said.

(A/N How did you like that action-packed Chapter? PS. I come up with new things along the way, so if you see Striker have one more mode change, you know why.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N In this Chapter, you will know who the Third Arias Blader is. I decided to put the opening song in it. I'm also thinking about making a 5th saga, Metal Fighters.)

Chapter 7-Chandora and Gan Gan Galaxy

Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Let's fight, an epic battle!Face off, and spin the metal!No time for doubt now!No place for backing down!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Spin out, your blade now!Bring on, some power!Fight to the top yeah,We're never giving up!Here comes, here comes,Metal Makers!Let's go Beyblade, Let it Rip!Metal Makers,Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!This is it,Get a grip,Let it Rip!

"This just means that we have to train more" Kenta said, a little worried. "It won't be easy, but we won't give up" Gingka said. "The match is tommorrow" Madoka said. "We won't lose" Masamune said confidently.

"Folks, it's Team Gan Gan Galaxy vs Team Chandora. Who will win in these two sets of awesome Bladers" cried the DJ, "First up, is Yu Tendo and Kenta!" Kenta and Yu walked up to the podium. "I wish the best of luck to you" Kenta cried. "I will win" Yu said, "I will destroy anyone who gets in my way!" "Woah" Yuki said, "Something's up with Yu. Didn't he always wear a white shirt. Why has it turned black all of a sudden?" "I don't know" Gingka said. "Enough chit-chat. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip!" screamed the DJ. "Go, Shadow Libra" yelled Yu, "Destroy Sagittario." "Aaah" cried Yuki, "Yu must be the third Arias Blader. The one who can control Sound Waves. He has the power of the Dark." "What" said Masamune, "No way. It's me, Tsubasa, and Yu. How ironic." "Destroy" Yu said, "Special Move, Dark Infernal Blasting Hurricane." "This battle is off to a rough start. Yu has already summoned his Special Move." The blast was intense. Flash Sagittario was spinning but barely. "I'll win. I must win. I won't lose" yelled Yu, "Aaah!" "Be careful, Kenta" said Gingka, "Yu's not acting like himself." "Sagittario, Diving Arrow" said Kenta. "Libra, Dark Infernal Blasting Hurricane" said Yu. "Both Bladers have called their Special Moves" said the DJ. The explosion was intense. It knocked out Kenta. "Yu has beaten Kenta, and knocked him out also. The winner of the first match is Team Chandora" said the DJ. Gingka and Masamune ran up to Kenta. They took them to their Team Room. Yu collapsed on the floor. "Yu" said Tsubasa, running up to him. He picked up Yu and took him to the Team Room. "Woah" said Yuki, "It seems that Yu can't control the Dark Power that he possesses." "No way" said Masamune. "Mr. Director" said Hikaru. "We have quite the situation" said Ryo, "It's like the Dark Power, Ryuga had, but worse than that."

"Next up, is Masamune and Tithi" said the DJ. "I wish the best of luck to you friend" said Tithi, "Hope you enjoy the match." "I won't lose, because I'm Masamune Kadoya, the Number 1 Blader in the World" said Masamune. "Alright, folks, no more talk. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" cried the DJ. "Quetzalcoatl, Ishtar Impact" said Tithi. The blast hit Striker. It didn't affect it at all. "Amazing folks, Striker took that Special Move and didn't even budge" the DJ said. "Amazing" Tithi said, "You're really strong." "Thanks, Power Mode, now" Masamune said. "Power Mode" asked Tithi. "Yeah, I learn more and more about my Light Striker every day" said Masamune. "Wow" said Yuki, "There's more to the Arias Bladers than I thought." "Striker, Special Move Lightning Ignition Blast" said Masamune. "Quetzalcoatl, Ascent Spark" said Tithi. "Both Bladers have summoned their Special Moves. Who will emerge victorious" the DJ said. The Special Moves made contact. Striker was the last Bey standing. "The winner is Masamune Kadoya" said the DJ. "Yes" Masamune said. "Great job" Gingka said. "You beat me" said Tithi, "Great Job." "Thanks" said Masamune. "Hmph" said Yu, "He's nothing compared to my power."

"Next up, is Gingka and Tsubasa" the DJ said. Both Bladers ran up to the podium. "I won't lose" said Tsubasa, "I must win." "Not so fast" Yu said, "Do you accept a tag match?" "Huh" said Gingka. "Do you accept my challenge. You are the Number 1 Blader right? So you won't back down. Pick your partner and let's get this over with" Dark Yu said. "Fine then" Masamune said, "I'm Gingka's partner." Masamune jumped onto the podium. "Alright then, let's get this party started. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" screamed the DJ. "Haah" said Yu. Libra went to Pegasus, but then, Striker clashed with it."What" said Dark Yu. "You've forgotten about me" said Masamune, "I'm your opponent. My Light Striker and I. Gingka, take care of Tsubasa. Okay?" "Okay" said Gingka. Eagle and Pegasus clashed. "Folks, this is a heated battle. Pegasus and Eagle are clashing, and Striker and Libra are clashing. Who will win" said the DJ. "Yu snap out of it" said Tsubasa. "I will win. I'll destroy Striker. Special Move, Dark Infernal Blasting Hurricane" Yu said. The move was unleashed. "Aaah" Gingka said, "My Bey can't take another hit. Now, Special Move, Cosmic Tornado." "Special Move, Lightning Ignition Blast" said Masamune. "Special Move, Spacial Aerial Barrage" Tsubasa said. "Use Dark Infernal Blasting Hurricane" said Yu. "Waah" cried the four Bladers. The smoke finally cleared up. "All Bladers unleashed their Special Moves, and Striker and Libra are the last Beys standing. That means only one Bey can remain" the DJ said. "I won't lose" said Yu. "Snap out of it" said Masamune, "You can't let the Dark Power control you. You must snap out of it. Remember what we have been through." "Masamumu" said Yu. "Yu" Gingka said. "I won't let this Dark Power control me anymore. I'll overcome it just like Tsubasa did. I'll win on my own. I'll win this time, Masamumu" said Yu, laughing. "Ok" Masamune said, laughing, "Let's finish this. Special Move, Lightning Ignition Blast." "Special Move, Dark Infernal Blasting Hurricane" said Yu. The Special Moves made impact. "The winner is Masamune Kadoya" said the DJ, "Team Gan Gan Galaxy moves on to the next round." "Yes" said Masamune, "We did it." "I won't lose next time" said Yu. "Nice luck, Gingka" Tsubasa said, "You have to win for us, okay." "You got it" said Gingka. "I say that we celebrate" said Masamune. "Of course" said Yuki. They ran to their Team Room. "Nice job guys" said Ryo from a broadcast, "You really hung in there." After saying that, everyone laughed.

"Everything is ready" Johannes said, "The three Arias Bladers have been found. They are Masamune, Tsubasa, and Yu." "Excelent" said a shadowy figure, "Hades Curse!" Purple glowed through his glasses and went North. "When Yu and Masamune make it to the end of the tournament, Hades Curse will have since consumed them. Then, they will be ripe for the picking" said the mysterious figure. "Yes, master" said Johannes.

"Aaah" said Masamune. "Are you okay" asked Madoka. "Yeah" he replied. Masamune walked by a mirror. He looked and saw a darker version of himself. He gasped. The evil Masamune laughed.

(A/N I hope that you enjoy this Chapter. Excuse my shortness.)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N In this chapter, you will know about the creeping Darkness in Masamune and Yu, just like the way it happened to Dynamis in Metal Fury. This Chapter is mostly about Masamune's struggle with Hades Curse, but just so you know, Yu is having the same trouble. I just won't mention it until a later chapter.)

Chapter 8-The Rising Darkness

Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Let's fight, an epic battle!Face off, and spin the metal!No time for doubt now!No place for backing down!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Spin out, your blade now!Bring on, some power!Fight to the top yeah,We're never giving up!Here comes, here comes,Metal Makers!Let's go Beyblade, Let it Rip!Metal Makers,Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!This is it,Get a grip,Let it Rip!

Masamune was dreaming. He had a dream. He saw himself in a vision. "Hello" said Dark Masamune. "Who are you" Masamune asked. "I'm you" Dark Masamune said, "We all have darkness in our hearts. You do. So did Tsubasa, Dynamis, and Yu. You can't overcome the growing darkness inside your heart. I will take control you." "No, no" Masamune said in his sleep. "No" screamed Masamune as he woke up. "Aaah" said Gingka. "Are you okay, Masamune"Gingka asked. "Yeah" said Masamune. What was that, Masamune thought. "You're meant to destroy" Dark Masamune said from a window. "No" Masamune cried, "Let it Rip!" Masamune broke the window with Striker. "What is wrong with you, Masamune" demanded Gingka. "It's nothing" said Masamune.

Masamune and Gingka walked outside. They met up with Yu and Tsubasa. "It's just like old times, right guys" said Yu. "Yeah" said Masamune, "Aaargh!" Masamune grabbed his chest. "Are you okay, Masamumu" asked Yu. "Yeah" said Masamune. After they ate, they went to the beach with Madoka.(They are in Europe by the way.)

"Hey guys" screamed Chao Xin and Mei Mei. "Hey guys" said Gingka. "We hear that you guys made halfway through the tournament" Mei Mei said. "Yeah" said Masamune. "We came to assist you" said Chao Xin, "And prepare you for Team Wang Hu Zang." "What do you mean" asked Gingka. "He means" Dashan said, "That we won the Wild Card, and we're back in the tournament." "That's great" said Masamune. "We will be winning" said Aguma. "Tithi's right" Yu said, "You're too serious all of the time." After Yu said that, everyone laughed. "Hey, let's battle at the beach Bey park" "Alright" Yu said, "It's me, Gingky, Masamumu, Tsubasa, Chao Xin, Mei Mei, Dashan, and Aguma. I want to take out Masamune first." "Fine, then" Masamune said.

"You will let darkness control you" said Dark Masamune. "No, no no" Masamune said, within his head. "Alright then. 3, 2, 1." screamed Masamune, "Striker, Special Move, Lightning Sword Flash!" "Libra, run away" said Yu. Luckily, for Libra, Striker missed. Striker and Libra clashed. Striker switched to Barrage Mode. Striker hit Libra with a barrage of attacks.

"3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" Dashan and Gingka said. Pegasus and Zurafa clashed. "Strong Arm Flash, Zurafa" said Dashan. The blast sent Pegasus flying. Pegasus switched to Final Drive Mode. "Guys wait" screamed Madoka, "It's Team Starbreaker vs Team Garcia!" "What" cried Gingka and Masamune. They took their Beys and ran to the tv. "Folks" said the DJ, "It's Team Garcia vs Team Starbreaker. First match, is Enzo Garcia vs Johannes. It's two substitutes against each other." "Johannes" said Gingka. "Who do you think will win" Kenta said. "It won't matter" said Aguma, "I will be winning this tournament anyway." "You're so full of yourself" said Chao Xin. "3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" the crowd yelled. "Special Move, Slumdog Driver" said Enzo. The blast was intense. Lynx was still spinning. "I'll finish it" said Johannes. Lynx hit Ray Cancer. "Aaah. You blew my Ray Cancer away. You're really strong" Enzo said, with a grin. After saying that, Enzo backflipped off the podium. "The winner of the first match is Johannes. The battle wasn't very long. Lynx beat Cancer with one hit." the DJ said, "Now, the next match will be Damian Hart vs Argo Garcia." "It's hard to tell who will win between these two strong Bladers" Masamune said. "That's right" Yuki said.

"Now, the second match will begin. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" said the DJ. Ray Gil and Hades Kerbecs clashed. "Yowza" the DJ said, "Ray Gil and Kerbecs clash. It doesn't seem to be working." "Kerbecs" Damian said. Kerbecs knocked back Ray Gil. Ray Gil kept on getting knocked back. "It seems that Kerbecs keeps on knocking back Ray Gil" said the DJ. "What, but how" Argo said. "You're not so strong after all. I'll finish this. No more warming up" said Damian. "Warming up. Did he say warming up" asked Masamune. "Ray Gil, Special Move, Keel Strangler" said Argo. "Ray Gil has just released his Special Move, but will it take out Kerbecs" the DJ asked. Kerbecs wasn't affected by this Special Move at all. "No way, folks. Kerbecs is still spinning. That can't be" the DJ said. "I'll torture you" said Damian, laughing. "Ray Gil, don't give in" Argo said. Ray Gil was starting to wobble. "No" Argo said. "I'll destroy your Bey , you weakling" said Damian. "Nobody calls our brother a weakling" Enzo and Selen said. "Special Move, Hades Drive" said Damian. The stadium was engulfed in flames. "It seems that Kerbecs has used his Special Move. The whole stadium is in flames" yelled the DJ. "Special Move, Hades Chains Whiplash Explosion" said Damian. "Aaah" Madoka said, "It's that Special Move that makes me worried. Aaah!" "What is it Madoka" Gingka asked. "That Special Move. It is similar to Hades Gate. Hades Gate swallows the opposing Bey and transfers them into Hades. The only difference is that this Special Move can swallow the opposing Beys in a wider range" Madoka said. "Amazing" Yuki said. Ian, Selen, and Enzo launched their Beys. "It seems that the rest of Team Garcia have launched their Beys, which means that they are disqualified" the DJ said. "We don't care" Selen said. "We won't let this guy pick on our big brother" Enzo screamed. "Perfect, I'll test out Kerbecs new power on all of you. Special Move, Hades Chains Whiplash Explosion" said Damian. "Double Slumdog Driver" said Enzo and Selen. "Special Move, Blazer Slash" said Ian. "Special Move, Keel Strangler" Argo said. The explosion was fierce, but all five Bladers knew that only one could win. "And the winner is..."

(A/N I hope that you enjoyed this action-packed Chapter of Beyblade Metal Makers. I'm going to need some ideas, so write down all of your reviews.)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I hope that you enjoy the conclusion of the epic clash between the Garcias and Starbreaker, and the conclusion of Wang Hu Zhong and Gan Gan Galaxy.)

Chapter 9-Our Time Has Come, Wang Hu Zhong

Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Let's fight, an epic battle!Face off, and spin the metal!No time for doubt now!No place for backing down!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Spin out, your blade now!Bring on, some power!Fight to the top yeah,We're never giving up!Here comes, here comes,Metal Makers!Let's go Beyblade, Let it Rip!Metal Makers,Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!This is it,Get a grip,Let it Rip!

"The winner is Damian of Team Starbreaker. That means that Team Starbreaker moves on to the finals. That means that the next match between Team Wang Hu Zhong and Gan Gan Galaxy decides the second team that are competing in the finals" the DJ said. "Okay then" said Gingka, "I wish the best of luck to you guys." "Same to you" Dashan said, before leaving.

"Alright, so first in the match is Chi-yun" Madoka said. "I'll take him" Masamune said very quickly. "Next, is Aguma" said Madoka. "I'll handle it" said Yuki. "Last, is Dashan" said Madoka. "I can't wait" Gingka said.

"Now, folks, let's get this show on the road. It's Masamune vs Chi-yun" the DJ said. Masamune and Chi-yun walked up to the podium. "I won't lose" Chi-yun said. "Good luck" Masamune said, "You'll need it." "Alright then. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" the DJ yelled. "Thermal Lacerta, don't hold back" Chi-yun said. "Hah" Masamune yelled. Striker and Lacerta clashed. "I never realized it before" Madoka said, "But the Three-Bladed Fusion Wheel on Striker is 4 times as strong than the one Blitz Striker had." "Amazing" Kenta said. "And, there's still some hidden potential in Light Striker" Madoka said. "What do you mean" asked Gingka. "Masamune still hasn't tapped Light Striker's complete power yet" Madoka said. "You really mean it" Yuki said. "Yes" was Madoka's response. "Lacerta keeps on knocking Striker into the air" the DJ said. "Your power can't match mine. My strength outweighs you by a longshot" Chi yun said. "Is that so" said Masamune. Striker switched to Power Mode. Striker knocked Lacerta into the air. "Wow, folks. It seems that Striker has Lacerta on the run" the DJ said. "When it comes to strength, my Striker is the best" Masamune said. "Waah" Chi yun said, "Special Move, Tempestuous Whirlwind Sword!" "Special Move, Lightning Ignition Blast" Masamune said. "Which of the two Special Moves will be stronger" the DJ asked. Lacerta had stopped spinning. "The winner of the first match is Masamune Kadoya" the DJ said. "I failed" Chi yun said with tears in his eyes. "Don't worry about it, you can't carry that burden alone" Dashan said. "You're right" said Chi yun, "I'll train and become stronger!" "That's the Spirit" said Dashan. "Nice job, Masamune" Gingka screamed from a distance. "Alright" said Yuki, "Looks like I'm up."

"Next up, Yuki and Aguma; two tough Bladers. Who will win this epic clash" the DJ said. "I will bring victory for Beylin Fist" Aguma said. "I wish you good luck, because you're going to need it" said Yuki. "What's that supposed to mean" Aguma demanded. "I'm not the same Blader that you fought before" Yuki said, "I'm much stronger." "We'll just see about that, won't we" said Aguma. "We will" Yuki replied. "Let's get this show on the road. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" yelled the DJ. Anubius and Kronos clashed. "Special Move, Exploding Fist" Aguma said. "Have you forgotten, that Anubius has a low Center of Gravity" Yuki said. Anubius went under all of the debris and clashed with Kronos. "It seemed that Kronos had Anubius right in its grips" the DJ said, "But Anubius dived under and clashed with Kronos." "Who do you think will win" Masamune asked. "It's hard to tell who will win" Gingka said, "Yuki's gone a long way. I remember it."

Gingka's Flashback-

Yuki and Gingka were in a tournament. They were having the Finals. It was Gingka against Yuki. "Anubius, Special Move, Brave Attack" Yuki said. "Anubius has called its Special Move, but will it be enough to stop Cosmic Pegasus" the DJ said. The explosion was fierce. "Go Gingka, Yuki" Madoka screamed from the crowd. Pegasus was still standing. "It's going to take a lot more than that, buddy" Gingka said, "Pegasus, Barrage Mode!" After changing modes, Pegasus hit Anubius with a barrage of attacks. Anubius can't take much more of this, Yuki thought, I have to think of something fast. "Anubius" Yuki said, "Don't give up." Pegasus came in for some more barrage attacks, but was stopped by Anubius. "Wow, Pegasus was hitting Anubius with barrage attacks and Anubius stopped Pegasus in the middle of an attack" the DJ said. "Alright, then. Pegasus Final Drive Mode" Gingka said, "Special Move, Cosmic Tornado!" "Anubius, Brave Attack" Yuki said. "Waah" both of the Bladers cried. Anubius fell to the ground. It had stopped spinning. "Oh no" the DJ said, "Anubius stopped spinning. Since Pegasus is the last Bey standing, Gingka wins." The crowd cheered.

"It's okay, Yuki" Gingka said. "No it's not" Yuki said, "I'm still so weak." "No you're not" Gingka said, "When I lost Beybattles, I just got back up and tried again, so I could become even stronger. Maybe, one day, you'll even beat me." "You really think so" Yuki asked. "Yeah" Gingka said with a smile. "Okay" Yuki said, "I accept your challenge."

Reality-

"Wow" Masamune said, "I sure hope that Yuki wins." "Kronos, it's time to finish this. Special Move, Heaven and Earth Strike" Aguma screamed. "Special Move, Brave Attack" Yuki said. "Both Bladers have summoned their Special Moves, but which Bey will come out on top" the DJ asked. Once the smoke cleared, it was seen that Anubius had stopped spinning, while Kronos was barely spinning. "The winner is Aguma of Team Wang Hu Zhong" the DJ said. "I failed" Yuki said. "Yuki" cried Madoka, running up to him, "Great Job out there!" "I failed you guys, Ms. Madoka, and Mr. Gingka" Yuki said. "No you didn't" Gingka said, "Aguma was a strong opponent. Beating himis almost next to impossible." "Yuki" Aguma yelled, "You are one of the only opponents who has pushed me to my limits like this. The next time we fight, I won't hold back at the start, Rival." After saying that, Aguma left. "Now, the only battle left is with Gingka and Dashan. Good luck, Gingka" Masamune said. "I will be ready, at all costs" Gingka said. With that, Gingka and Dashan had a stare off. "Dashan" Chi yun said,"Good luck." "Don't worry" Dashan said, "I won't need it." After saying that, Dashan walked towards the podium, to Gingka.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N This Chapter will feature the epic struggle between Gingka and Dashan, with more!)

Chapter 10-America, We're on Our Way!

Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Let's fight, an epic battle!Face off, and spin the metal!No time for doubt now!No place for backing down!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Spin out, your blade now!Bring on, some power!Fight to the top yeah,We're never giving up!Here comes, here comes,Metal Makers!Let's go Beyblade, Let it Rip!Metal Makers,Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!This is it,Get a grip,Let it Rip!

Gingka and Dashan walked up to the podium. "I must not lose" Dashan said, "I will not lose!" "I was just about to say the same thing" Gingka remarked. "Alright then, let's get started. 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip!" the DJ said. "Special Move, Crushing Blast" Dashan said. Zurafa charged at Cosmic Pegasus, but missed. "Special Move, Strong Arm Barrage" Dashan said. "Pegasus, Barrage Mode" Gingka said. Pegasus and Zurafa clashed with a flurry of attacks. "Zurafa used a Barrage Special Move, and Pegasus met that Special Move with a Barrage Attack. Incredible" the DJ said. "Zurafa, Strong Arm Flash" Dashan said. The blast sent Pegasus flying. "You sure are using a lot of Special Moves, Dashan" Gingka said, "Time to fight fire with fire. Special Move, Cosmic Tornado!" "Zurafa, Storm Surge" Dashan said. Zurafa absorbed Pegasus' Special Move. "Solid Iron Wall" Dashan said. "Wow, Zurafa absorbed Pegasus' Special Move with Storm Surge, and is now using Solid Iron Wall to repel any and all attacks" the DJ yelled. "Pegasus, Upper Mode" Gingka said. Pegasus charged at Zurafa, but was sent flying. It happened again and again. "Gingka stop, you'll run out of Stamina" Madoka said. "There's no way that you'll win" Dashan said. "No" Gingka said, "I can't lose now. I can't let down Kenta or Masamune or Yuki! I will win no matter what! Pegasus Final Drive Mode!" Pegasus switched modes and knocked Zurafa into the air. "How did you" Dashan said. "I won't lose no matter what. I can't lose now" Gingka screamed, "Special Move, Cosmic Tornado!" "Zurafa's not done yet. Special Move, Crushing Blast" Dashan screamed. "Both Bladers have released their Special Moves in an epic clash. Who will win" the DJ shouted. The explosion brought forth mighty winds. "And the winner is Gingka Hagane, which means that Team Gan Gan Galaxy moves on to the Finals" the DJ said. "We did it" Masamune said, "Great job, Gingka!" "Hmph" said Dashan, "It seems that I have a lot more training ahead of me." "Dashan" Chi yun said, running after him.

"We hope that you win in place of us" Mei Mei said. "Thanks" Madoka said, "It means a lot from you guys." "If you need any help, make sure you call us, okay" Chao Xin said. The two Bladers left. Yuki and Kenta walked up to Gingka, Masamune, and Madoka. "Team Starbreaker is quite the Team" Yuki said, "We have to stop them at all costs." "What scares me is why Team Starbreaker is not even letting Damian compete" said Madoka. "Yeah" said Masamune, "The first three are Johannes, Hershel and Cycnus. Why would they do that. We could beat those three, no sweat." "We need to know what they are up to" Yuki said, "Before it is too late." "You're right" Gingka said, "They'll try to get the power of Masamune's comet, so we need to keep our eyes peeled." "Right" was Kenta's response.

"Hello" Johannes said to the Garcias. "What do you want" Enzo said. "Only to make a deal with you" Johannes replied, "If you work with me, you'll get whatever you want." "Really" said Argo, "How do we know to trust you?" "Yeah" said Selen, "You could just be scamming us!" "Okay, if you don't believe me" said Johannes, "You could always go back to your box." "We accept" Ian said. Johannes and the Garcias made it to a large building. It was 10 stories high. The Garcias and Johannes passed a whole lot of offices. "Wow" Enzo said, "There's a lot of business going on around here." They arrived at the top floor. "What you see me do, copy" Johannes said, "Master." Johannes bowed. "We ain't bowing to anyone" Enzo said. "It's okay" a shadowy figure with glasses said, "They're just new recruits. They'll learn soon enough." "Enough games. I have all of the data that I need. There's no use for you to drag on the final round" another figure said. "Okay, then. Listen carefully, Johannes. You are to throw the match between Team Starbreaker and Team Gan Gan Galaxy. The Tournament has served its purpose" the figure said. "Yes, master" Johannes obeyed.

(A/N Excuse my lack of words.)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N There won't be a Starbreaker, Gan Gan Galaxy clash. Oh well. I've got something way better in store.)

Chapter 11-A New Darkness

Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Let's fight, an epic battle!Face off, and spin the metal!No time for doubt now!No place for backing down!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Spin out, your blade now!Bring on, some power!Fight to the top yeah,We're never giving up!Here comes, here comes,Metal Makers!Let's go Beyblade, Let it Rip!Metal Makers,Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!This is it,Get a grip,Let it Rip!

"Let's get this show on the road" the DJ said. Yuki and Johannes had walked up to the podium. "We forfeit" Johannes said. "What" Yuki said. "That's right" Johannes said, "We can't handle you guys. Just go on and celebrate." "No" Masamune said, running up to the podium, "We were supposed to beat you, not win by forfeit." "Oh well" Johannes said, leaving. "What" Masamune said. Gingka grabbed Masamune, before he could do any damage. "The winner is Team Gan Gan Galaxy, by default" the DJ said. Nobody knew whether to cheer or not.

"The nerve of people" Masamune said. "Hey guys" Yu and Chao Xin said. "Hey" Gingka said, "I guess you came here to celebrate." "You got that right" Dashan said, with a pie in his hand. He threw it at Masamune who was in front of Gingka. Masamune ducked, and the pie hit Gingka. Everyone laughed. "We brought soda" said Mei Mei and Chao Xin. "Uh oh" Madoka said. Yu chased after Masamune. Yu splashed soda in Masamune's eyes. "No fair" Masamune said. Mei Mei and Chao Xin took care of Madoka. "Please stop" Madoka said. "In your drames" Mei Mei said. "I think you mean dreams, Mei Mei" Chao Xin said. "So what" she replied. Dashan hit Gingka with more pies. Chi yun hit Yuki with some pies, too. Kenta was soaked. "You got me guys" he said. A pie hit Hikaru by accident. "That's it" Hikaru yelled getting up. "Oh relax" Ryo said. "But Mr. Director" Hikaru said. Ryo just laughed. Madoka managed to silently slip away. "Hey guys" Madoka said, "We have a message from Team Dungeon." Masamune ran up to the screen. Gingka and Yuki shook off the pies. "Hello" said Toby. "Toby" Masamune said, "How has it been?" "Quite fine, my friend" Toby said, "We're actually on our way to congratulate you. It's just me, Zeo, and King." "Okay" said Masamune. "And we still haven't settled the score" Zeo said, "My Swift Fox and Toby's Swift Lyre will blow you away." "Don't forget about me" King said, "We aren't done yet." "That's right" Masamune said. "Please come as soon as possible" Yuki said, "We need to gather the Legendary Bladers and Arias Bladers as soon as possible." "Right" Toby said, "See ya." "Speaking of new Beys, Gingka you must go against my Flame Zurafa and Chi yun's Blazing Lacerta. We customized our Beys" Dashan said. "That's great" Masamune said. "Masamune" Chi yun said, "You must see my new Special Move, Tempestuous Whirlwind Slash Attack." "And my Special Move, Crushing Flame Pummel, and not to mention our combined Special Move, Heavens Supreme Ultimate Destruction Bomb" Dashan said. "We accept your challenge" Gingka said. Then, a helicopter landed on the building. "Why wasn't Blader DJ informed about this" the DJ said. Johannes, the Garcias, and Cycnus came out of the copter. "Johannes" Gingka said. "Hello" Johannes said, "We just came to collect the Arias Bladers." "Yeah right" Yuki said, "Like that's going to happen." "Take a good look at your friends" Cycnus said. Masamune and Yu were on the floor holding their chest. A dark aura surrounded them. "Masamune" Gingka said, "Yu?" "Destroy" Masamune said, "I'll destroy anything in my way." A black beam shot up in the sky. Yu was standing with him. "No more Light Striker. From now on, it shall be Dark Striker" Masamune said. Dark Yu and Dark Masamune started to walk towards Johannes. "We won't allow you to walk out like this" Yuki said. Yuki and Kenta blocked their path. "Don't start a challenge that you can't finish" said Dark Yu. "We'll take care of them" Selen said. "Not so fast" Chi yun and Dashan said. A battle was about to commence.

Dashan and Chi yun jumped out of a window, with Argo and Ian in pursuit. "Zurafa" Dasan said. Zurafa charged Ray Gil. It was sent flying. "You're weak" Argo said. "Keel Strangler!" Ray Gil hit Zurafa with a barrage of attacks. "Lacerta, go now" Chi yun cried. "Hmph" Ian said, "I'm much more stronger than I look." Herculeo sent Lacerta flying. With the damage that Zurafa was taking, it would be done for in no time. Dashan studied Argo's movements. "Now Zurafa" he said. Zurafa met Ray Gil's attack. Now the tides were turning.

"Anubius" Yuki said, as Dark Striker knocked it back. "Special Move, Dark Flash of Lightning" Masamune said. The attack hit Anubius. "No" Yuki screamed. Striker continued to push back Anubius, until Striker was sent flying. "What" said Masamune. "I can't allow you to leave" Yuki said, "I won't lose!" Anubius now had a burst of power. Yuki's Blader Spirit was now being put to the test. "You don't know how to control your Dark power, because your power is meant for Light, so this should be easy" Yuki said. No, no, Masamune thought, I'm going to lose. No, not here, not now. "Waah" was Masamune's response. Striker got another boost of power. "No way" Yuki said. "Striker, Dark Mode" Masamune said. Oh no, Yuki thought, He's learning how to master his power. He'll keep on getting stronger by the second. I'll have to finish this fast. "Anubius, Special Move" Yuki said.

"Aquario" Mei Mei said. "Virgo" Chao Xin yelled. They were facing Selen and Enzo. "Double Sumdog Driver" they said. The blast sent Virgo flying. Aquario was now wobbling. "No way" she said. Ray Cancer continued to send Virgo back, until Virgo pushed Cancer way back. "I can't lose here. Not now" Chao Xin said, "Waah!" With a short burst of energy, Ray Cancer and Ray Gasher were sent flying.

"Sagittario" Kenta shouted. "You weakling" Dark Yu said. Sagittario couldn't use Diving Arrow without a Beystadium. "Dark Infernal Blasting Hurricane" Yu said. The blast sent Sagittario flying. "Perfect. Special Move, Diving Arrow" Kenta yelled. The blast hit Libra. It was no effect at all. Sagittario was wobbling. One more hit like that and I'm done for, Kenta thought.

"Cygnus" Cycnus said. Cygnus knocked Pegasus into the air, and then, Lynx knocked it to the ground. "You're done for" Johannes said. Gingka was running down the block with Cycnus and Johannes on both sides. Cygnus and Lynx squeezed Pegasus from both sides. "Pegasus" Gingka cried. His Bey would be destroyed. How could he get out of this tight situation? "Fox" Zeo said from a distance. "Lyre" said Toby. Swift Fox and Swift Lyre knocked both Lynx and Cygnus into the air. "That's enough playtime. Meow" Johannes said. They took their Beys and fled. "Talk about in the nick of time" Gingka said. "How's it going" Zeo said.

"Ray Gil, Special Move, Keel Strangler" Argo said. Zurafa was hit with another flurry of attacks. "Herculeo, Blazer Slash" Ian said. "Special Move, Barnard's Loop" Chris said. "What" Ian said. Phantom Orion absorbed Ray Gil's and Herculeo's Special Moves. "No way" Ian said. "Come on kitties" Johannes said, "We have what we came for." "You're lucky day" Argo said, running off, with Ian close behind. "You guys alright" Chris asked.

"Anubius, don't give up yet" Yuki screamed. "Special Move, Dark Lightning Ignition Blast" Dark Masamune said. "Variares" said King, "Masamune, what are you doing?" "He's been taken over by Dark Power. We have to defeat him now" Yuki said. "Time to go" Cycnus said. Dark Masamune fled from the area. "Masamune" King said.

"Special Move, Dark Infernal Blasting Hurricane" Dark Yu said. Now that Sagittario was in the air, Kenta only had one chance. "Use Diving Arrow" Kenta yelled. "I'll finish it" Dark Yu yelled. "Quetzalcoatl" Tithi said, "What's happened to you buddy?" "Time to leave" Johannes said. Dark Yu ran behind him.

"Come on little bro and sis" Ian said. "Your lucky day" Selen said. They called back their Beys and left. "That was close" Mei Mei said.

"What do you mean, Masamune has gone to the Dark Side. I refuse to believe it" King said. "Well facts are facts" Yuki said, "We're going to have to stop them, before it is too late." "I hate to say this" Ryo said, "But Masamune and Yu may have gone to the Dark Side for good."

(A/N Uh oh, we got two new strong villians. What will happen next on my next Chapter?)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N This is Part 2 of the Darkness within.)

Chapter 12-Retrieving Our Friends

Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Let's fight, an epic battle!Face off, and spin the metal!No time for doubt now!No place for backing down!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Spin out, your blade now!Bring on, some power!Fight to the top yeah,We're never giving up!Here comes, here comes,Metal Makers!Let's go Beyblade, Let it Rip!Metal Makers,Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!This is it,Get a grip,Let it Rip!

"No" King said, "We will get Masamune and Yu and we will find out what has happened. Right Gingka? Right Yuki?" 'Yeah" Gingka said, "I've known Masamune and Yu for a long time. They wouldn't just go bad all of a sudden." "Okay" Tithi said, "Then it's settled." "No it isn't" Ryo said, "This is country business and that's final!" "Uh, sir" Hikaru said, "They have landed in a city 2 miles North of here. We can't do anything, until they've done anything." "Fine, just go to the city" Ryo said. Everyone cheered.

"You must offer the power of your comet here" Johannes said, pointing to the Shrine, "Now!" "Hmph" Dark Masamune said, "Once I get the battle that I so desire, I'll offer up the power, then. I want to start from the weakest and go up to the strongest, and destroy them. That goes for Nemesis also. I'll defeat Nemesis and sit on top of the world." They're getting out of control, Johannes thought, But there's nothing that I can do at the moment. I'll just have to wait then.

"We've made it" King said. It was King, Yuki, Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Tithi, Chris, Dashan, and Chi yun. The rest stayed behind, in search for the rest of the Legendary and Arias Bladers. They walked into the city. It seemed deserted."This was easy" Tithi said. "Too easy" Yuki remarked. They walked to the center of the city, and went into the large building. "Hello" a familiar voice shouted through a loudspeaker, "Today, you will be fighting through six floors of Bladers. Whoever makes it to the top wins, but I must warn you, we have many strong Bladers up here." The voice laughed. "A trap" Yuki said, "The door won't open." "We'll fight our way through" Chris said. They walked up the stairs to the second floor. "It's Enzo and Selen" Kenta said. "We can handle it" Yuki said. Kenta and Yuki walked to face the two Garcias.

They walked up to the third flight of stairs. There they saw Johannes, Cycnus, Herschel, and Keyser. Dashan and Chi yun walked up. "These guys are small fry" Chi yun said, "We'll handle them." "Is that so" Johannes said.

Now, it was Gingka, Chris, King, and Tithi. They found Argo and Ian Garcia. They also saw Jigsaw on the fourth floor. "Hello" Jigsaw said, "I've been waiting for this rematch for a while." King, and Tithi stepped up.

Now, Gingka and Chris were the only two left. The doors shut behind and in front of all of the Bladers. "Well" the voice from the loudspeaker said, "I've made it so that you can't advance until you beaten the Bladers trapped on your floor with you. Good Luck!" The voice laughed maniacally again. "Hello" Dark Masamune said, "Chris, I've been itching to beat you ever since the Beyster Island." "Keep dreaming" Chris said. "Yu" Gingka said. Dark Yu only laughed. "3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" all of the Bladers said.

"Sagittario, don't hold back" Kenta said. Sagittario clashed with Ray Cancer and knocked it back. Then, Ray Gasher and Ray Cancer hit Sagittario from both sides. "No, Sagittario can't take much more of this" Kenta said. "That's why I'm here" Yuki remarked, "Anubius!" Anubius knocked the two Beys off of Sagittario. "Special Move, Brave Attack" he said. Anubius' Special Move made contact with Ray Cancer. The Bey was now wobbling. "You're good" Enzo remarked, "But we're not done yet. Doube Slumdog Driver!" The combined Special Move hit Anubius and sent it flying out of the stadium. "Anubius" Yuki cried. "That's one that bites the dust" the loud speaker voice said, "Will Kenta be able to avenge Yuki?" "Nope" the Garcias said. "Special Move, Double Slumdog Driver" they said. ""Jupiter" Dynamis said, "Grand Lightning!" The move sent Ray Cancer and Gasher flying. "The first floor has been completed. You may advance" the voice said. Enzo and Selen stepped out of the way. They went to another room and went into two capsules.

"Special Move, Tempestuous Whirlwind Slash Attack" Chi yun said. The blast sent Lynx out of the stadium. "No, meow" Johannes said."Belzeb" Keyser said. "Ice Titan" Herschel said. "Crushing Flame Pummel" Dashan said. The blast sent Ice Titan out of the stadium. "Special Move, Heavens Supreme Ultimate Destruction Bomb" Chi yun and Dashan said. The blast sent Belzeb flying. "Hey guys" Kenta said. "I see that you guys have passed your floor" Dashan said. "You bet ya" Kenta said. "We're just wrapping up here" Chi yun said. "Kreis Cygnus" Cycnus said. Cygnus hit Lacerta. "Zurafa" Dashan said. Cygnus moved out of the way before Zurafa could hit it. Lacerta was sent flying instead. "No way" Chi yun said.

"Variares, Special Move, King of Thundersword" King said. Variares released the Special Move. Herculeo was sent flying out of the stadium. "My Bey" Ian said. "You'll pay for that" Argo said. Ray Gil charged Variares, but was stopped by Quetzalcoatl. "I think that you've forgotten that you're facing me" Tithi said. "Let's finish this, you oaf" Jigsaw said. "What did you say" King remarked, "Waah!" His hair turned white. "Special Move, Satellite Bursting Crush" Jigsaw said. "Special Move, King of Thundersword" King said. "Special Move, Ishtar Impact" Tithi said. "Keel Strangler" yelled Argo. Ray Gil and Ionis had stopped spinning. "How" Jigsaw said, "I thought Ionis had its full potential brought out." The door opened. Tithi and King rushed up to the next floor. Argo, Ian, and Jigsaw went into their capsules.

"Orion" Chris yelled. "Dark Striker" Dark Masamune said, "Special Move, Dark Flash of Lightning." Striker went up into the air and hit Orion, releasing its Special Move. "Special Move, Barnard's Loop" screamed Chris. The explosion was fierce. Orion was wobbling now. "The Striker you saw before was weak, but I've unlocked its full potential" Dark Masamune said, "You're attacks have even scratched my Bey." "Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado" said Gingka. Pegasus went in a circle, but was stopped by Libra. "I don't think so" Dark Yu said, "Dark Infernal Blasting Hurricane!" "Variares" King said. "Quetzalcoatl" Tithi said. "Hmph" Dark Masamune said, "More bugs to squash." "Let us take care of this" Tithi said. Gingka and Chris called back their Beys. "Masamune, snap out of it" King said, "Don't you remember what we have been through." "You promised that we would be friends to the end" Tithi said. "Tithi" Yu said. "Team Dungeon, Number 1. Remember" asked King, sticking up his finger. Masamune stuck up his finger too. "No" Dark Masamune and Yu said, "Let's finish it!" Striker and Libra charged Variares and Quetzalcoatl, but stopped. They didn't do anything. "If you can't finish the job, than he will" the loudspeaker voice said. The shadowy figure launched his Bey. The Bey was heading straight for Variares, when Striker and Libra stopped it. "Masamune" said King. "Miss me" Masamune remarked, "Light Striker, Special Move, Final Lightning Ignition Blast!" "Libra, Final Dark Infernal Blasting Hurricane" Yu said. The combined Special Moves sent the mysterious Bey flying. "Guys" said Kenta running up the steps. "Hey Kengy" Yu said. "You're back to normal" Yuki said. "That's right" Masamune said, "No darkness can control me, Masamune Kadoya, the Number 1 in the world!" Sweat dropped from each of their foreheads. "That's definitely Masamune" Madoka said. "Hello" a man from a screen said. "Who is that" Masamune said. He turned around. "Dr. Ziggurat" Gingka said.

(A/N Dr. Ziggurat's back. Now, what will happen next?)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I think that you can see from the title that Damian Hart is in this Chapter. He's back and stronger than ever.)

Chapter 13-Hades Kerbecs, The Perfect Apprentice

Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Let's fight, an epic battle!Face off, and spin the metal!No time for doubt now!No place for backing down!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Spin out, your blade now!Bring on, some power!Fight to the top yeah,We're never giving up!Here comes, here comes,Metal Makers!Let's go Beyblade, Let it Rip!Metal Makers,Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!This is it,Get a grip,Let it Rip!

"Dr. Ziggurat" Gingka said. "That's right" Ziggurat said, "I think that you've had enough games. Come to the sixth floor and see what awaits. That's where the true arrangement is. Those other one were just defects, but that's getting solved right now." "You mean that all the Bladers that we just fought were on arrangements" asked Masamune. "That's right" Dr. Ziggurat said, "Now hurry along now." The screen turned off. "Who's Dr. Ziggurat" Chris asked. "He's the maker of the Spiral Force" Gingka said. "The one that leveled that city" Chris said. "Yes" Madoka said. "We have to stop him" Masamune said, "So let's get up there and stop him!" "Okay" Yu said. They ran up the stairs, with everyone in pursuit. "Wait up" Madoka said.

They made it upstairs and saw a Bey stadium. "Long ago" a voice said, "A Bey was made after Nemesis, called Kerbecs. That Bey had amazing power, and was modeled after Nemesis, and before Dark Helm. It was the perfect apprentice. An almost impossible to defeat Bey. I, Damian have unlocked this Bey's full potential." "We'll see about that" Yu said. "Let it Rip" the Bladers said. "I'm not too sure about this Bey. Be careful, Yu" said Madoka. "I left my launcher downstairs" Masamune said. He ran downstairs to go get it. "Masamune is not your average Blader" Yuki said. "You're telling us" said Gingka. "Go Libra, Special Move, Final Dark Infernal Blasting Hurricane" Yu said.

Masamune finally made it downstairs. "There it is" he said. "Hello" a voice said. "Jack" asked Masamune said. "That's right" Jack replied, "I am a caterpillar in its cocoon, and with the help of the arrangement, I'll will come out a butterfly." Still has his speeches, Masamune thought to himself. "I can't allow it" Masamune said. "I figured that you'd say that" Jack said, taking out his launcher. "Let it Rip" said the Bladers. "Befall, Befall the Ripper" Jack said. Befall launched a barrage of energy blasts at Striker, and knocked it back. "Beautiful Death" said Jack. The move made contact with Striker. "Why won't you lose" Jack said. "My Blader Spirit won't allow it" Masamune said, "I will win by my own power, my own strength, and not by some arrangement." "You don't understand what it is like to feel weak" Jack said. "Yes I do" Masamune said, "I've lost plenty of times, but I got back up and tried again. That's what made me the Blader I am. The measure of a Blader is how hard he tries, and not how much he wins." "Okay then" Jack said, "How do I start?" "You can start by assisting my friends and I" said Masamune. "Deal" said Jack, "But if I don't win my next battle, I'm taking the arrangement."

Masamune and Jack went up the stairs to see everyones' Beys defeated. "No way" Masamune said. "Weaklings" Damian said, "Who's next?" "We are" Masamune said. "Masamune" King said, "Wait, who's that guy with you?" "Jack" Gingka said. "I come in peace" Jack said, "I'm here to assist you." "Alright then" Damian said, "Come on!" "Let it Rip" Jack and Masamune said. Striker and Befall went on both sides and hit Kerbecs. The blast sent Kerbecs flying. "Not good enough" Damian said, "Special Move!" "Do it now" Masamune said. Striker went up into the air and clashed with Kerbecs. "What" Damian said. "Way to go, Masamune" Gingka said. "Special Move, Flash of Lightning" Masamune said. The attack sent Kerbecs down to the stadium. "One lucky hit won't beat me" Damian said, "Kerbecs is only warming up." Striker switched to Barrage mode. "Befall the Ripper" Jack said. The attacks hit Kerbecs. Striker hit Kerbecs with a flurry of attacks. "How do you like that" Masamune said. "Mode change isn't everything" said Damian, "Kerbecs!" Hades Kerbecs hit Striker, and kept on hitting it. "No way" said King, " The attacks should have worked." "I'll finish it with my Special Move. Kerbecs, Hades Chains Whiplash Explosion" said Damian. "Special Move, Final Lightning Ignition Blast" Masamune said. "Special Move, Beautiful Death" Jack said. The Special Moves clashed. When the smoke cleared up, it was revealed that Befall was the last Bey spinning. "Hmph" Damian said, before calling back his Bey and running off. "I won" Jack said with a smile, "Masamune, you were right, and for that I owe you a debt. You have helped me break from my cocoon and turn into the butterfly that I always wanted to be." "Still has his speeches" Gingka said. "Is that so" remarked King. "Call me if you need me" Jack said before walking off. "What was that all about" Yu asked. "Long story" said Masamune. "Hello" said Ryo from Madoka's computer, "You're next destination is the Beyster Island Tournament." "Really" said Gingka. "Yes son. It was revealed that Johannes has entered in order to recruit more Bladers to the Dark Side" said Ryo. "We're on it" Yuki said. "Transportation is waiting outside" said Hikaru. The helicopter noise could be heard. They ran to the copter. Chris, Masamune, Gingka, Yuki, Kenta, Madoka, and Dynamis went on the copter. Team Wang Hu Zhong stayed behind. "See ya" said Maoka from the copter.

(A/N Get ready for the Beyster Island clash that I never gave you at the beginning of the fanfiction. I want to know how good it is. Great? Bad? Horrible? Good? Okay? Trash it? Burn it? Give your ratings people.)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N We're having a Special Guest in this Chapter. It's Sora Akatsuki!)

Chapter 14-Beyster Island

The copter landed and everyone got out. "I can't wait to win this thing" Masamune said. "I think you mean me" King said. "I'll be taking that victory" Chris said. The three Bladers glared at each other. "Same old Masamune" said Kenta. "Hey guys" Sora said. "Sora" Kenta asked. "That's right" Sora replied. "Hey Sora"Gingka said, "It's been a while." "It sure has" replied Sora. "Guys, this is Sora from Battle Bladers" Kenta said. "I'm the one who will win" Sora said. "I'm glad that you have the enthusiasm" Gingka said. "Come on, the battle is about to start" Sora said. "Who's competing" asked Masamune. "Kyoya, Toby, Zeo, Benkei, Nile, and Demure." "Kyoya" Gingka said.

"Folks. Let the competition begin" Blader DJ said. The Bladers had already left. Madoka sat down looking at the screen. Good luck guys, Madoka thought. "It seems that two battles have started" the DJ said, "It's Masamune vs Sora and Gingka vs Kenta." "Oh man" Madoka said, "Already?"

"Let it Rip" said Masamune and Sora. "Time to see what you're really made of" Sora said, "Special Move, Avalanche Boost!" Cyber Pegasus knocked Striker back. "I'll fight strength with strength. Switch to Power Mode" Masamune said. "Special Move, OV Drive" Sora said. Pegasus and Striker clashed. They kept on clashing, until Striker switched to Barrage Mode. Striker hit Pegasus with Barrage attacks. "I misjudged you" Sora said, "I thought that the only reason you won the World Championships was because you had strong Bladers on your Team." "I still haven't used all my strength yet" remarked Masamune, "And now I'll finish it. Special Move, Lightning Sword Flash!" "Special Move, OV Drive" said Sora. The moves clashed, but Masamune was victorious. "Masamune moves on" the DJ said. "Oh man" Sora said. "Better luck next time" Masamune said, before running off.

"Sagittario" Kenta said, "Special Move, Diving Arrow!" The attack barely hit Pegasus, but it did. "Pegasus" Gingka cried, "Boy, you've definitely gotten stronger." "Thanks" Kenta said. Pegasus hit Sagittario with Barrage attacks. Sagittario went back into the air. "Diving Arrow" Kenta said. Sagittario hit Pegasus head on. "No way" Gingka said, "Pegasus, Final Drive Mode." Pegasus clashed with Sagittario and sent it back. "I'm not giving up" Kenta yelled. "Neither am I buddy" Gingka responded. "Waah" the Bladers cried. Pegasus and Sagittario were almost equally matched. "Wow, I really should train more" Gingka said, "Now what do you say we finish this?" "Agreed" said Kenta, "Sagittario, Diving Arrow!" "Pegasus, Cosmic Tornado" Gingka said. The Beys made contact and there was a fierce explosion. "Gingka has moved on" Blader DJ said. "Oh man" said Kenta. "That was a great battle" Gingka said. "Thanks, Gingka" said Kenta.

"It's a clash between Kyoya and King" Blader DJ said. "Variares" King said, "I must win, so I can battle Masamune in the finals." "You're not going to make it to the finals when you're facing me" Kyoya remarked, "Leone, King Lion Crushing Fang!" "Use King of Thundersword" King said. "And moving on is Kyoya" Blader DJ said. "Oh man" King said. "Hmph" Kyoya said before walking off.

"It's Yuki and Nile" the DJ said. "Anubius, Special Move, Brave Attack" Yuki screamed. "Mystic Zone" yelled Nile. Anubius had stopped spinning. "So many strong Bladers have lost" Blader DJ said, "Nile moves on."

"The winner is Benkei!"

"The winner is Gingka!"

"The winner is Kyoya!"

"Masamune moves on!"

"Chris moves on!"

"Toby makes it!"

"Zeo makes it!"

"Yu advances!"

Kyoya walked to the final stadium. Gingka ran behind him. "Kyoya" he yelled. "Hmph" Kyoya said, "Now I can crush you in the finals!" "Kyoya, buddy" Benkei said, running after him, "You get to fight with Gingka now!" "Who said that" a voice said. He jumped from a totem. The mysterious person was Masamune. "Masamune" Gingka said, "When did you get here?" "I've been waiting for 10 minutes" Masamune remarked, "Let's get this over with Kyoya!" "No wait" Blader DJ said, "Wait until the spectators arrive. The two finalists are Masamune and Kyoya!"

The crowd arrived. "Masamune gets all the fun" King remarked. "He managed to make it twice" Gingka said, "He's come a long way." "But in the end, who would win between Masamumu and Yo-yo" Yu asked. "That's a question that will be answered soon" Yuki said. "It's gonna be Kyoya" Benkei said. "No, it'll be Masamune" King said. The two started argueing about who would win. "Masamune isn't even in the same league as Kyoya" Benkei screamed. "I think you mean that the other way, pal" King remarked. The two gave each other nasty looks. "Oh, would you give it a rest" Madoka finally said. "Now, let's get this show on the road. 3, 2, 1. Let ti Rip" the DJ yelled. Leone and Striker clashed. Striker switched to Barrage Mode. "Don't underestimate me Kyoya" Masamune said. "Hmph" Kyoya remarked, "You're not that good." That made Masamune angry. "I'm the Number 1 Blader in the world" he said. "Hurry up and finish it" King said. "Go Kyoya" Benkei shouted. "Leone, King Lion Crushing Fang" Kyoya said. Striker was hoisted into the air. Leone hit Striker. "I'll break through" Masamune said, "Special Move, Lightning Sword Flash!" Striker broke through Leone's Special Move and sent Leone flying. "Amazing" Yuki said. "How did he do it" Gingka asked. "Let me see" Madoka said, taking out her computer, "Leone used his Special Move, and Striker counterattacked by using Lightning Sword Flash to break through at on point." "Just like when he broke through my Special Move" Yu asked. "Yes" Madoka said. "Looks like Masamune will win" King said with a grin. "No, Kyoya's just warming up" Benkei remarked. "So is Masamune" King responded. "Guys, relax" Toby said. "Stay out of this" Benkei and King yelled at the same time. "Sheesh" Yuki said, "Talk about rude." Striker, switch to Light Mode. Striker changed modes, and clashed with Leone once more. "You're Special Move doesn't work on me" Masamune said. "Hmph" Kyoya said, "We'll see about that." "You tell him, Kyoya" Benkei screamed from the crowd. "King Lion Crushing Fang" Kyoya screamed. The winds were even windier! "Aaah" Masamune said. "There's no breaking through these strong winds" Kyoya said, "I'll finish it!" "Striker, Special Move, Flash of Lightning" Masamune said. "Go Masamune" King shouted. "Waah" both Bladers cried. An explosion followed. Leone was blasted out of the stadium. Striker fell back on the stadium, still spinning. "The winner is Masamune Kadoya" Blader DJ said. "Impossible" Benkei said, running to Kyoya. "How did it happen" Gingka asked. "Striker spread lightning all over the stadium, and the high wind collected it, until it hit Leone" Madoka said. "Amazing" King said. "I won" Masamune gloated. "Next time" Kyoya said, "I'll defeat you!" Kyoya walked off. "Yeah right" Masamune said, "That's what you get for underestimating Striker's power!" "You should be glad you even beat Kyoya" Benkei yelled, "And even more grateful that he acknowledged you as a rival! Kyoya buddy!" Benkei ran after Kyoya. "A rival" Masamune said. "Great job out there" said King running towards him. "Told ya I'd win" Masamune said. "That's because you didn't face any of us" Chris said. "I'm not convinced" Masamune said. "Then why don't you face me" Chris said. "Okay" remarked Masamune. "No time for that" Ryo said, from Madoka's computer, "We just got intel that, Johannes and the rest of the pack have traveled back to Hades City. You must confront them once more." "We're on it" Gingka said. "Be careful" Hikaru said, before ending the webcast. "America, here we come" Gingka said.

(A/N I'm feel pretty good about ths fanfiction. It was awesome, and in the next Chapter, I'll pay you back for the World Championships.)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N From the title, you know that Nemesis will finally revive. Hope you enjoy it. Should I make another fanfiction called Metal Fighters?)

Chapter 15-The Revival of Nemesis Part 1

Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Let's fight, an epic battle!Face off, and spin the metal!No time for doubt now!No place for backing down!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Spin out, your blade now!Bring on, some power!Fight to the top yeah,We're never giving up!Here comes, here comes,Metal Makers!Let's go Beyblade, Let it Rip!Metal Makers,Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!This is it,Get a grip,Let it Rip!

"Hello guys" said Tsubasa. "Hey" Gingka said. They were at the WBBA Headquarters. All of the Legendary and Arias Bladers had been collected. "Hmph" Kyoya said, "Let's just get this over with!" "I'll blow Nemesis away" King said. "I think you mean me" Masamune said. "No, me" Toby said. "The helicopter is hear" Ryo said, "Time to go." "Okay" Gingka said. "Good luck" said Hikaru.

The helicopter arrived at Hades City. "Here we go" Gingka said. They ran into the city. There they saw Enzo and Selen Garcia. "Hello" said Selen, "If you want to get by, you'll have go through us. "That's where we come in" Chi yun said. "3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" the four Bladers yelled. The other Bladers left. "We won't lose to you" Chi yun said. "Be careful" said Dashan, "Remember, these guys are on Dr. Ziggurat's arrangements." "That's right" said Enzo. "Double Slumdog Driver" said the pair. The Special Move was released. "Tempestuous Whirlwind Slash Attack" Chi yun said. Blazing Lacerta was able to take Double Slumdog Driver and release its Special Move. "This is where I come in" said Dashan, "Zurafa, Crushing Flame Pummel!"

"I wonder why we haven't run into any traps" said Masamune. "They still need the power of the last Arias Blader" said Yuki. "We could be already walking into a trap" said Toby, "But we have to stop Ziggurat, so it's a risk we'll have to take." "Hello kitties" said Johannes. He and the Nemesis Bladers jumped in front of them. "Go ahead" said Zeo, "We'll take care of it." "Good luck" said Masamune.

The Bladers finally arrived at the center of Hades City. They walked into the building. "I can't let this go on" said Yuki. They ran all around the building. "Can somebody tell me why this place is like a Labrynth" asked Masamune. "It looks just like the temple of Hades" said Yuki. They walked into a room with two heads. Yuki went to one of the heads. "Stop" said Gingka. "What's up Gingky" asked Yu. "Remember when we crossed the temple with Nile and Ryuto" said Gingka. "I can tell you the way from here" said Dynamis, "I know this place inside out." Dynamis walked ahead, while everyone else followed. "Where do you think you're going" asked a voice. "Damian" said Masamune. Yuki, Dynamis, Tsubasa, and Yu stepped up. "We'll show this guy" said Yu. "No, we'll all take him" said Gingka, "He's too strong." "Don't you worry about us" said Tsubasa. "Let's just go already" said Kyoya. They left the five Bladers. Something's odd about the Beystadiums, thought Madoka.

They walked into another room where they found Jigsaw, Argo, and Ian. "Our arrangements have made us stronger than ever" said Argo. "We want a rematch" said Ian. "You guys sure are getting annoying" said King. Tithi and King stepped up. "We will not lose" said Tithi.

Masamune, Gingka, Chris, Kyoya, Aguma, Kenta, and Madoka ran to the next room."Well, well, well" said a voice in the shadows, "You've finally made it. Let it Rip!" "Let it rip" yelled Masamune. The other five did the same. "Striker, Special Move, Final Flash of Lightning " said Masamune.

"Lacerta" said Chi yun. Lacerta clashed with Ray Cancer again and again. Lacerta was sent flying. "My Ray Cancer's power has increased tenfold" Enzo said, "I'm practically invincible!" Ray Cancer hit Lacerta one more time. "Looks like your Bey's wobbling" said Selen, "And I'll add the finishing touch. Slumdog Driver!" "Zurafa" said Dashan. "Huh" said Selen. Zurafa hit Ray Gasher. "Don't forget that you're facing me" said Dashan, "Chi yun, get it together. The whole world is depending on this battle!" "Right" said Chi yun, "Lacerta!"

"Swift Lyre" said Toby, "Crash String." "I don't think so" Cycnus said. Cygnus sent Lyre flying. "My turn" said Zeo, "Special Move, Buster Tail!" "Lynx" said Johannes. Lynx sent Fox flying. "There's only one solution" said Toby. "Okay then" Zeo said. "Special Move, Double Stream Typhoon" said the two. Swift Fox and Lyre released their Special Move. It sent Lynx flying. "Oh no, meow" said Johannes. "Hmph" said Zeo, "We won't lose!"

"Kerbecs" said Damian, "Hades Chains Whiplash Explosion!" Yuki, Dynamis, Tsubasa, and Yu braced for the attack. Mecury Anubius was wobbling now. "Guys, my Bey won't last much longer" said Yuki. "I'll release my Special Move" Yu said. "No" shouted Tsubasa and Yuki. "Oh man" said Yu, "You guys are no fun." "You should have payed attention to the battle" said Damian. Kerbecs knocked Anubius out of the stadium. "Aaah" said Yuki. "You are a very powerful opponent" said Dynamis, "But I can't let evil win." Jade Jupiter faced off with sent Kerbecs flying, but nothing seemed to happen. "You think that my Bey will be defeated" said Damian, "Kerbecs won't be defeated!" "We won't lose" said Yu.

"Quetzalcoatl" said Tithi, "Special Move, Ishtar Impact!" Quetzalcoatl sent Herculeo out of the stadium. "Aaah" said Ian. Variares and Ionis clashed. "My power has increased twenty fold" said Jigsaw, "And if I lose now, I'll just keep on taking Ziggurat's arrangements." "You talk too much" said King, "Variares, Sword of Ares!" Variares hit Ionis. Ionis was now wobbling. "You're not so strong anyway" King remarked. "Oh" Jigsaw said, "I haven't even released half of my power." "You're bluffing" King said. Ionis stopped wobbling. It hit Variares. "Aaah, Variares" said King.

The mysterious Bey was circling around the stadium. "Leone" yelled Kyoya. Leone hit the Bey continuously. "Dark Helm" said the voice in the shadows. "Dark Helm" said Madoka, "Aaah!" "That voice" Masamune said. "You're right" Gingka said, "It does sound familiar." "Show yourself" said Aguma. "I already have a feeling who it is" said Chris. "I knew it" said Kenta, "I've faced this Bey before. It's.." "Looks like you've finally figured it out" said the voice. The person stepped out of the shadows. "Pluto" said Gingka.

(A/N Pluto's back! How is this possible? Find out in my next action-packed chapter!)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N I'll explain the whole Pluto situation in this Chapter. Don't worry, and sorry for the lack of updates.)

Chapter 16-The Revival of Nemesis Part 2

Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Let's fight, an epic battle!Face off, and spin the metal!No time for doubt now!No place for backing down!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Spin out, your blade now!Bring on, some power!Fight to the top yeah,We're never giving up!Here comes, here comes,Metal Makers!Let's go Beyblade, Let it Rip!Metal Makers,Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!This is it,Get a grip,Let it Rip!

"How is this possible" asked Masamune. "I have the answer to that" said a voice. "Huh" said Gingka. "Who's there" screamed Kyoya. Aguma, Chris, and Kenta looked to the right. "It's Dr. Ziggurat" said Madoka, "What are you doing here?" "You all know about how my Spiral Force was destroyed by you kids" said Ziggurat, "When that happened, I was crushed." "It had to be done" said Gingka. "What you were doing was wrong" said Masamune. "Hmph, I was only trying to help the world, until you ruined my plan" yelled Dr. Ziggurat. "You didn't think that we would just stand by, while you did what you wanted, did you" asked Kenta. "Hmph" said Dr. Ziggurat.

"Zurafa" shouted Dashan, "Crushing Flame Pummel!" "Lacerta, Tempestuous Whirlwind Slash Attack" yelled Chi yun. The two Special Moves made contact with Selen's Ray Gasher. Selen laughed. "You can't match up to our power. Look at your Beys" she said. Both Lacerta and Zurafa were wobbling. "Ray Cancer" said Enzo. Ray Cancer knocked Zurafa into the air. "Go, Ray Gasher" said Selen. Lacerta blocked Ray Gasher's attack. "You're really becoming a nuisance" she said. "We'll finish it" said Dashan. "Heavens Supreme Ultimate Destruction Bomb" Chi yun and Dashan said. Lacerta and Zurafa released their combined Special Move. Once the smoke cleared out, it was shown that Ray Gasher and Ray Cancer were still spinning. Then, a female voice was heard on a loudspeaker. "All Bladers please come to the center of Hades City" it said. "Hmph" said Enzo. "You're so lucky" Selen said. They called back their Beys and ran towards the center of the city.

Everyone had called back their Beys. "It was quite miraculous" Pluto said, "How Ziggurat did what he did." "Yes" said Ziggurat. "So you mean that you had something to do with this" asked Madoka. "That's right" said Pluto. "I thought you were gone for good" Masamune said, "When Gingka defeated you." "Yes, he was gone" said Ziggurat, "But there was a piece of Nemesis left behind." "What" said Gingka.

Flashback-

Ziggurat was in his office, watching Gingka's battle with Nemesis. "Nemesis" said Ziggurat, "What an amazing Bey." Pegasus and Nemesis were clashing. By now, every Blader had offered their tiny bits of Star Fragments to Gingka's Pegasus.

End Flashback-

"When I saw Nemesis" said Dr. Ziggurat, "I found hope again. I would have went to the wielder of such a magnificent Bey, but Gingka, unfortunately, beat him!" "Yeah, he had to" said Kenta, "Or the result would have been the end of the world! Don't you understand?" "Yes" said Dr. Ziggurat, "I know all about the legend of Nemesis. The Star Fragments fell upon the earth and King Hades was corrupted." "Yeah, so why do you want the destruction of the earth" asked Madoka. "I don't care about any of that" snapped Ziggurat. "What" said Gingka, "So what do you want?" "I want to power my Spiral Force once more" Ziggurat said. "The Spiral Force" said Masamune, "I thought that Toby was the only Blader that could handle that responsibility." "It was actually Faust, and recent research has proved me wrong" Ziggurat replied. "What" said everyone, except Pluto.(Of course) "Nemesis was the perfect Bey. I knew that it could power my Spiral Force" said Ziggurat, "But since Gingka defeated Nemesis, it destroyed all of my ambitions. But, then, a new legend of Nemesis was discovered. Arias Nemesis and the Arias Bladers. I knew that if I could revive Nemesis, my ambitions would be realized." "But how did Pluto come back" asked Madoka. "It was a long story" said Pluto. "I used my tech in order to revive him" said Ziggurat.

Flashback-

"I don't see why I can't power the Spiral Force" said Damian, "I'm strong enough." "Don't be silly. Nemesis is the strongest Bey in the universe. That's good enough" said Ziggurat.

End Flashback-

"Hey guys" said Yu. "Huh" said Gingka. Everyone ran up. "You came" said Masamune. "Of course" said Yu. "Wait, Pluto" said Yuki. "Pluto" said Yu, "Didn't Gingky already defeat him!" "It's a long story" said Ziggurat. Then, in the Beystadium, a platform rose, revealing Proto Nemesis. "Aaah" said Yuki. "Yes, Nemesis will be revived" said Pluto. "No, no, no" said Yu, "You didn't get our power, so Nemesis can't be revived." "Is that so" said Pluto, "Why don't you take a better look at the stadiums." "Aaah" said Madoka, "These stadiums were just like the ones in that ancient temple. These Beystadiums suck out power!" "What" said everyone. "That means" said Masamune. "All of our Beybattles were only to suck out the powers of the Star Fragments and Comet Fragments" said Tsubasa. Proto Nemesis started to change.

The transformation was complete. Proto Nemesis was now Arias Nemesis. "I can see the Bey" said Yu, "But where's the Blader?" "He's right here" said Pluto. Someone walked up. "Oh no" said Gingka, "Rago."

(A/N Rago's back too! How is this possible? Find out in my next Chapter!)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N In this Chapter, it's Rago against the Legendary and Arias Bladers.)

Chapter 17-The Revival of Nemesis

Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Let's fight, an epic battle!Face off, and spin the metal!No time for doubt now!No place for backing down!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Spin out, your blade now!Bring on, some power!Fight to the top yeah,We're never giving up!Here comes, here comes,Metal Makers!Let's go Beyblade, Let it Rip!Metal Makers,Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!This is it,Get a grip,Let it Rip!

"How" asked Yuki. "It's a long story" said Ziggurat, "I found the remains of what was Diablo Nemesis at the Lost Kingdom of Nemesis."

Flashback-

A helicopter landed at the Lost Kingdom of Nemesis. Dr. Ziggurat jumped off of the helicopter, along with a female. Dr. Ziggurat picked up a tiny piece of Diablo Nemesis. He laughed. "With this, my dreams will be realized" said Ziggurat, "Tell all of the scientists at HD Academy to revive Nemesis, and make sure, Nemesis is stronger thatn ever."

End Flashback-

"Thanks to my genius" Ziggurat said, "Nemesis, along with Pluto and Rago were revived."

Flashback-

Rago and Pluto stepped out of their capsules. "Huh" said Pluto, "Where are we?" Pluto and Rago were in a dark room by themselves. "Hello, there" said Dr. Ziggurat. The lights turned on. Dr. Ziggurat was watching the two through a glass. "What is the meaning of this" demanded Rago. "I have revived you" said Dr. Ziggurat, "And if you wish to leave HD Academy, you will do as I say."

End Flashback-

"It was then, we realized that the legend of Arias Nemesis would be fulfilled once more" said Pluto, "And when we saw the pieces of Arias's Comet break in three, we called the Nemesis Seekers to go look for the Arias Bladers. Who would've thought that you were the three." "No" yelled Yuki, "I won't let this go on." Yuki launched Anubius at Nemesis. "Hey, what do you think you're doing" asked Gingka. "I can't let what happened the last time happen this time" said Yuki. Everyone else launched their Beys also. Then, the floor started to change. Gingka had stood over a trap door. He fell in. "Why does this always happen to me" shouted Gingka. Pegasus dived in after Gingka. "Oh no" said Madoka, "How can we seal up Nemesis without Gingka?" "We'll just have to hope that Gingka can find his way out in time" said Dynamis, "But in the meantime, we have to fight without him, for now." "Alright then" said Masamune. "This might be a good time to tell you guys, but we nearly lost our battle with Damian" said Yu. "The same went for us too" said Dashan, "Had the lady not called them back, we would have lost." "Yes" said Dr. Ziggurat, "I made it so that the arrangements aren't so painful. That way, the Bladers can reach their full potential faster! You may have won the first few times, but now they're unbeatable!" "So what" said Masamune, "If they get 10 times stronger, we'll get 100 times stronger, and we won't give up. Go Striker!" Striker clashed with Nemesis. Nemesis was sent flying. "Hmph" Masamune said, "I've got you now!" Then, Striker was the one sent flying. "I'll destroy your Bey with one attack" Rago said. Nemesis went straight for Striker. "Aaah" said Masamune. "Variares, Shield of Ares" said King. Variares blocked Nemesis's attack in the nick of time. "Remember" said King, "If you lose, we're done for. Just let us do the fighting." "Okay" said Masamune. Kronos clashed with Nemesis. Kronos was sent flying. "I won't be defeated that easily" said Aguma. They don't even know, thought Ziggurat. "Nemesis, Armageddon Crushing Blast" said Rago.

Gingka was walking around the place. He could feel the pressure of the attacks above. "I have to hurry" said Gingka.

Then, Hades City started to rise. "What" said Masamune. "Yes" said Ziggurat, "My Spiral Force lives. You didn't even realize it. The pressure that Nemesis is exerting in battle has powered my Spiral Force." "Aaah" said Kenta. The cameras started and Dr. Ziggurat was on every screen in the tv. "Hello" he said, "To those willing to buy my Spiral Force, the deal is back on. My Spiral Force is stronger that ever! What you saw two years ago has been doubled! The offer stands for any buyer. I repeat, any buyer." The screen shut off. Then, Rago called back his Bey. "What are you doing" asked Ziggurat, "You need to keep spinning Nemesis in order to keep the Spiral Force going!" "We have other matters to attend to" said Pluto, "We're off to the Lost Kingdom of Nemesis." "But our deal" Ziggurat said. "There was no deal in the first place" said Pluto, "We only used you to revive Nemesis." A helicopter flew on top of the building. Pluto and Rago went on the roof and into the copter, flying off. "You betrayed me" said Ziggurat, "At this rate, Hades City will crash and my plans will be ruined. There's no stopping it!" "How are we going to get out" said Madoka. They turned back around to see Ziggurat gone. "Hades City will crash in 1 minute" a female voice said. "Aaah" said Kenta. "Hey guys" a voice said. "Gingka" said Madoka, "No time for celebration. We need to leave, quickly!"

Everyone left the building and went towards the edge of Hades City. There, they saw three helicopters. "Hurry up and get in" Ryo said. As the last person jumped on the plane, everyone watched as Hades City crashed.

"We almost had him" said Masamune. "That only means that we need to train in order to prepare" said King. "Of course" said Gingka. "We will not lose to Nemesis" said Masamune, "But one question, where's Dynamis?" "Huh" said everyone.

(A/N Where did Dynamis go off to? Why did he do it? What will happen next? Find out in my next chapter!)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.

(A/N Get ready for Masamune vs. Dynamis!)

Chapter 18-Preparing for Nemesis Part 1

Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Let's fight, an epic battle!Face off, and spin the metal!No time for doubt now!No place for backing down!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!Spin out, your blade now!Bring on, some power!Fight to the top yeah,We're never giving up!Here comes, here comes,Metal Makers!Let's go Beyblade, Let it Rip!Metal Makers,Let it Rip!Beyblade, Beyblade, Let it Rip!This is it,Get a grip,Let it Rip!

"Here's a note" said Madoka. Everyone ran up to Madoka. "What does it say" asked Kenta. "It says, Arias Blader of the Light, meet me in the ancient Mayan ruins in Africa. I challenge you to a Beybattle" Madoka said. "He challenged Masamune" said Kenta. "I wonder what that's all about" said Masamune. "Well, we have to go to Africa" said Yu, "So let's contact Nile and Demure!"

"Thank you so much for helping us out" said Madoka, in the jeep as they were reaching the ruins.(I'm not gonna put all the trouble it took for them to get to Dynamis, but just know, that they met Ryuto on the way there.)

Masamune bust through the door. "We're finally here" he said. "Hello" said Dynamis, "I apologize for the inconvenience, but in order for me to help you in your quest, I must test the Arias Blader's power, in order to see whether I will assist you or not." "Why do you need to do that" said Yuki. "Yeah" said Gingka, "You helped us out the last time." "The past is the past and the present is the present" replied Dynamis, "If Masamune passes my test, and he is deemed worthy to be an Arias Blader, I will help you on your quest once more." "Fine then" Masamune said, "I'm up for any challenge."

"3, 2, 1. Let it Rip" said Masamune and Dynamis. "On a scale of 5-10 minutes, how long do you think Masamune will last" said Ryuto, "Because he doesn't look strong at all." "Don't be so quick to judge" said Madoka, "Masamune has gone a long way." "Go, Striker" Masamune said. "Jupiter" said Dynamis. Striker and Jupiter clashed fiercely. "Go, Masamune" said King. "You better not lose" remarked Kyoya, "Not before we've had our rematch." Striker hit Jupiter with a flurry of attacks. "There's no doubt about it" Kenta said, "Masamune will win. There's no way Jade Jupiter can survive that onslaught of attacks." "I've fought with that guy before. He's not using his full power. I know it. He's just toying with Masamune" Ryuto said. "Don't let your guard down" said Gingka. "Yeah, yeah, I can handle it" remarked Masamune, "Special Move, Final Lightning Sword Flash!" Striker hit Jupiter and sent it flying. "Hmph" said Masamune, "Not that tough after all." Dynamis remained silent. Something's not right, Madoka said. "I won't even use my full power to finish it" said Masamune. Striker weakened its attacks. Masamune only laughed. "Are you sure this guy's tough" asked Masamune. "Hmph" said Dynamis, "Your cockiness will hurt you dearly. Jupiter!" "Huh" said Masamune. Now, Striker was being hit by the barrage of attacks. Jupiter knocked Striker into the air. "No way" said Masamune. "Special Move, Grand Lightning" Dynamis said. Jupiter released this Special Move and it hit Striker. Striker was now wobbling. "Hmph" said Dynamis, "I'll finish it!" No, thought Masamune, I can't lose now. "No" he said, "Forget about it!" Striker stopped wobbling. It met Jupiter's attacks. "No way" said Madoka, "It's like he's a whole new person." "This battle is really getting started" Gingka said. "It's hard to tell who will win" Kenta said. "I can't lose" said Masamune, "I've trained too hard. I will become the number 1 in the world. That's why I can't lose now. Waah!" Striker got a new burst of power. It started going around the stadium, leaving a green outline. It finally stopped. "Aaah" said Madoka, "It's the constellation of the unicorn! Striker left an outline of the constellation of the unicorn!" "Special Move" Masamune said, "Final Shining Lightning Attack!" The barrier surrounding Jupiter intensified with electricity. The blast was intense. Jupiter was sent flying from the stadium. "I did it" said Masamune. "Amazing" said Kenta, "But how did he do it?" "Striker formed an impenetrable barrier around Jupiter, and shot bolts of lightning at Jupiter. There was no way that Jupiter could survive that move" Madoka said. "Wow" said Gingka, "Masamune's finally unlocked his full potential!"

"I congratulate you" Dynamis said, "And now I will tell you the secret of the Arias Bladers. You probably already know about Arias and his apprentices, but there's only one difference. The new Arias Bladers must form Arias's Seal, with Zeus's Barrier, in order to lock up Arias Nemesis for good. An Arias Blader is just as important as a Legendary Blader. In fact, they are Legendary Bladers." "Aaah" said Yuki. "Well Masamune" King said, "Looks like you're a Legendary Blader after all." "I heard that The Legendary Blader with the Sword of Ares and the Horn of Light shared a bond, as did the Legendary Blader of the Dark and Quetzalcoatl" Yuki said. "This is true" Dynamis said, "And it seems those friendships still live on." "Yeah, these two are like brothers" Madoka said. Everyone laughed.

Pluto and Rago arrived to the Lost Kingdom of Nemesis. "Now, our plans really begin" Pluto said.

(A/N How will the Legendary Bladers stop Nemesis. Find out in Chapter 18.)


End file.
